


Shuryo

by Ladysama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysama/pseuds/Ladysama
Summary: The world went to shit in early spring 2011. In the beginning of march to be more precise. The adult population, people 19 and above, either died or turned into…monsters. Into unintelligent, aggressive beasts that only wanted to kill and destroy.  Sendai was now a dangerous place. You either survive or die. Your Territory is either weak or strong. Who will make it?
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own haikyuu or the characters, nor do I make money out of this.

The world went to shit in early spring 2011. In the beginning of march, to be more precise. The adult population, people 19 and above, either died or turned into…monsters. Into unintelligent, aggressive beasts that only wanted to kill and destroy. She remembered both her parents complaining about headaches and being tired a few days prior to The Change. It happened so quickly…She had been staying home instead of going to school that day because she was sick with a bad cold, her mother had also been there, not feeling well herself. 

They were both in their respective bedroom, resting, when she heard coughs and wet gurgles. Worried for her mother, she had stumbled out of the bed to go to her. Her pale blue eyes had widened as soon she had opened the bedroom door; her mom was on the floor, blood coming out of mouth, trickling down her chin and throat. She was not moving or breathing. 

As the girl took a shaky step toward the woman, she stopped; she had been feeling sick…maybe it was contagious. Hurrying downstairs, she grabbed the phone and called 911, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

The line was busy, the only sound coming from it was an automated message, saying their lines were at full capacity for the moment. She tried 6 more times after that, on the 6th attempt, it rang, and rang and rang…no one ever picked it up. Rushing back upstairs, she went back to her mother, calling her name desperately. Her mother’s eyes were opened, staring at nothing, seeing nothing. 

The girl could hear sirens outside her house; police, ambulances, firefighters…what was going on? She didn’t know… Her dad was at work… He would come back soon. He had to.   
Shaking, the girl waited for hours in the doorframe of her parents’ bedroom, watching her mother’s corpse, and waiting for her father. 

He never came. She waited a day, then two… on the third day, the electricity stopped working. At the time, she had not been too concerned with the food that would rot in the fridge or the water that would soon stop working…She had been terrified of the night: the nights were so dark now… Only a few things were still emanating light after sunset and she assumed they were solar powered. 

When the electricity was still working, she had tried calling everyone she knew; her dad’s cellphone, his office…Her grandparents, her uncle, her neighbors, the school…no one answered. 

She was alone. 

After a week and a half, the food in her fridge was gone or either rotting at this point. It also wasn’t the only thing rotting. Her mother’s body was stinking up the entire place. She had been too afraid to touch it-her, but now the stench was too much. What if whatever killed her mom was contagious? After much hesitation, she had put on cleaning gloves and made herself a mask out of shirt before dragging her mother in the backyard. It took almost an entire day to dig a proper grave for her. 

She didn’t know how long she sat in front of the freshly turned soil and that makeshift cross. 

The girl lingered two more days into her house, mostly eating canned food, but now the water wasn’t working too. She would die if she stayed. 

She had to go out there to get food and water, but she had no idea what was happening. Was everyone dead? Would she get contaminated or something? Was there a war going on? Had they been attacked? 

One morning, she put on her most sturdy pair of hiking boots as well as thick clothing. She prepared a bag with a few granola bars and one of her last water bottles. Going to the basement, she found her father’s camping material and grabbed a small hatchet as well as his hunting knife, sliding them into the leather belt around her waist. 

The teen breathed deeply, steadying herself. Her parents had been outdoor lovers, climbers and experienced campers; they had brought her along for all their trips. She could fish, hunt, climb, start a fire; hiking was nothing new for her. She could do this. 

It was eerily quiet outside; cars were crashed here and there, blocking the streets, and she tried to not watch the corpses inside of them. Smoke rose in the horizon, a dog crossed the road in front of her, its owner most likely dead. There were also bodies on the ground, blood leaking out of their mouths just like her mother…

She stifled a sob and tightened her makeshift mask around her face; it was smelling horrid, the spring’s early heat doing nothing to help. The street was going up in a steep hill, but she needed to go there; the closest grocery store was that way. Arrived on top of the hill, her eyes took in the scene in front of her: it wasn’t just her neighborhood…Sendai, the entire town was that way. From her promontory, she could see the corpses lithering the streets of the city, the smoke, hear the car alarm that was still resounding in the distance. 

The teen knew she had to keep moving. 

It took another 15 minutes to reach the store; the smell emanating from there was also pretty bad. Most things were probably already rotting; dairy products, meat, vegetables…

Cautiously, she entered and stopped to listen; her heart seized when she heard footsteps and a can falling on the ground: ‘’Hello? Is there anyone?’’ 

The noise stopped briefly, then quick steps hurried toward her. A woman emerged from an aisle, she started to smile, happy to see someone else, but then she froze. Something was wrong with the stranger. 

The white of her eyes was black, her arms were hanging awkwardly on her sides. Her movement were uncoordinated and stiff…but worst of all, she was huffing and growling, like an animal. 

‘’Miss?’’ she tried once more. 

A bark escaped the woman and she rushed toward her, the hostile intentions evident. The teen screamed and scrambled back. The…the monster wasn’t very quick, but her breath caught when she saw it going through the store window without flinching. 

Its head turned to her and the woman flung herself at the teen. The girl avoided the first attack, then the second, but the third one brought on the ground with the monster. Its fists were trying to crush her in the same way primates would do. Panicking, the hand that wasn’t blocking the woman’s arms reached for the hunting knife at her waist and without thinking, she pulled it out of its case and buried it to the hilt into the woman’s chest. 

The monster keened lowly and fell to the side. 

Shocked, the teen remained on her back for long minutes before slowly rising and picking up her knife from the now dead body. Shakily, she wiped the blade on the woman’s clothes and went inside. She had a mission. It was finding food and water. 

And she did. The girl filled her bag with protein bars, cans, water bottles, everything non-perishable. If there were monsters like that out there all around the city…she would need to reduce her outings and so she decided to fill a grocery cart with everything she could. 

The trip back to her home was uneventful, but she was now worried about the monsters, if they were more, why were they like that… and so she remained as quiet as she could. 

That was her first outing after The Change.

Once home, she put everything away and went downstairs again to grab more camping material. She knew her father had a portable boiler somewhere…she would need it now if she wanted to eat warm meals. 

That night, the teen hugged her knees to herself and thought about the whole situation. Were there more survivors like her in Sendai, out there? Was it only happening in Japan? Since it’s been over a week and that the electricity hadn’t come back, that no message was broadcasted on the radio, she assumed this would be permanent. At least for long while. 

Collecting herself, she tried to think about everything she knew, about everything her parents had taught her. The key to survival was water, shelter and warmth, food, staying clean to make sure to not get sick and remaining uninjured. 

She slid nervous fingers through her white hair; it was simple enough. 

Another month passed and she had to go out again for food and water. 

She had planned to do same thing she did the first time, but when she arrived to the store, it had obviously been raided. There was practically nothing left. 

So…there were survivors out there in Sendai, somewhere. The girl sighed; she would go to the next closest grocery store. It was another 30 minutes walk, but…food. 

However, as she came closer to the store, she heard noises; shouts, yells, flesh hitting flesh. Silently, the girl crept closer; maybe it was the monsters. 

But as she approached, her eyes widened; they weren’t monsters. They were teenagers, all ranging from about 14 to 17 years old. There were two groups and they were fighting. Some had baseball bats, others knives…one even had a crowbar. They were trying to kill each others! Placing a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, she closed her eyes tightly when the teen wielding the crowbar hit one of its enemies in the head with it. The metal went right through the skull, blood splattering everywhere on the parking lot. 

They were obviously battling over the food they would find in there. The fight was still raging on and so the girl went around and pillaged the place quietly while they fought. 

That was her second outing after The Change. 

Akari was thirteen at that time. She was thirteen and she had decided, she KNEW she would stay away from the children her age.


	2. what happens next

-Six months later, October 2011-

Turned out only the adults had been killed or turned by that strange disease; all at once around the same time, on the same day. All that remained were the teenagers and the children. After much observing and silently following groups of survivors to listen to them, Akari learned that bands were being formed and organized. Sendai was slowly being divided in different territories. Those were the rumors. 

Idly, she balanced her feet from where she hid in a tree; she wondered in which territory her house was situated. 

-1 month later, November 2011- 

With a heavy heart, Akari packed her things; she would have to move. All the stores around her were empty now. Winter would be here soon enough, and she needed to find a place that had food nearby if she wanted to survive. Anxiously, she clutched the weapons at her waist; that hatchet and knife had saved her life many times against the Turned ones in the past months. For good measure, she had two more knives in her mid-calf boots. Short kitchen knives, the ones you would use to peel an apple with. It wasn’t ideal, but they could still be useful. 

-5 months later, March 2012- 

The first winter of The Change had been the harshest; many died during that winter. Only the strong and the most organized survived. She would be lying if she said it had been easy for her. Akari had spent many nights shivering and hungry in abandoned houses. She had fought with the Turned, with packs of dogs that were now wild, she had eaten things she had never thought she would eat… 

Sitting on the floor of an once office building, Akari spread her personalized map of Sendai in front of her; it was a thing she had found in a tourist shop. She had divided the territories on it to the best of her knowledge about them, coloring and drawing on the paper. Bending over the map, her eyes traveled over it as a candle illuminated the room. The gentle glow gave her a false sense of security, but she knew better; she had made sure to cover the windows to not draw any unwanted attention. 

Her fingers trailed on the supple paper; the territories were dangerous places, but she would soon need to venture on these grounds. 

Date Tech, Aoba johsai, Karasuno, Johzenji, Wakutani, Niiyama, Shiratorizawa, Kakugawa…The teen was a bit disappointed by the names really. She sighed: they could have come up with something original, but no, they decided to name their territories after the schools there…How boring.

Some of them were rising already, proving themselves to be powerful groups. 

Aoba johsai, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa…Large lands, numerous people, well organized. In other words: dangerous. 

The middle ground: Karasuno. Apparently, they were the only ones that had taken in the kids and children from the beginning. The only ones that went looking for them in daycares, elementary and middle schools. Because of that, they were respected to an extent and mostly left alone, but it left them weakened to have so many useless mouths to feed. 

Niiyama. Niiyama was the only girl school that had not been annexed by any other mixed schools. These girls there had not been called the Queens for nothing. The other female-only academies, scared and seeking protection from the boys and young men, had merged with other groups.

The less notable bands: Wakutani, Kakugawa and Johzenji…the last one, according to the gossips, was strong, but overly disorganized and lacked hierarchy. The things that happened on that territory were apparently…quite strange and less than recommendable. 

The lands that did not belong to any band became known as the Open Lands. They were the roads and areas traveling between and outside the territories. It was designated as neutral and travelers, also known as Roamers, could walk on these safely. Or as safely as it was these days…

The different factions began appointing leaders and chiefs to rule their lands. After a few months, they were named ‘Shuryo’, meaning lord or commander. The Shuryos of Sendai then named their closest, most trusted friend or right-hand, Viceroy. 

Akari nodded to herself; it was interesting really. It was exactly like politic, but for the new world. Never boring, always changing. Wars and battles had been waged in some territories to decide of who would lead. She heard the most horrific things…and she couldn’t believe that children and teens out there were harming each other like this. Survival and self-defense were a thing, but fighting for that? Hurting others for the right to rule?

Her eyes danced on the map and she grabbed the notebook in her backpack: 

Aoba johsai: Tooru Oikawa was voted Shuryo, his Viceroy was Hajime Iwaizumi.   
Banners: white and turquoise, a leaf.  
A.P.(approximative population): 115

Date Tech\ Iron Walls: Kenji Futakuchi became Shuryo after the previous leader gave him his place. Viceroy: unknown.   
Banners: white and teal  
A.P: 100

Shiratorizawa: Wakatoshi Ushijima was already leading before the Shuryo thing, his right hand was Satori Tendou, but apparently, he was sharing the position with a grey-haired boy?   
Banners: white and royal purple, a white eagle.   
A.P: 145

Those Power Groups had settled as well as could be given the situation. Their schools had generators, some had solar panels, they had organized different cohorts depending on individual’s talents. The gardening club was in charge of growing food, the aspiring med students became nurses and medics, the athletes transformed into warriors and fighters and it went on and on… 

Karasuno: Voted Shuryo: Sawamura Daichi and his chosen Viceroy- Koushi Sugawara.   
banners: black and orange, Crows  
A.P.: 115 ( mostly kids) 

Niiyama: Shuryo? Viceroy?   
banners: ?  
A.P.: ? 

The teen didn’t know much about those ladies, but she heard they were using democracy there? Was there even an appointed leader or they made decisions as a group?

Johzenji: Shuryo: Terushima, Viceroy?   
banners: yellow   
A.P. : ? 

The white-haired girl scratched her head; she needed more info if she was planning on threading on the occupied territories. She didn’t want to end up dead or taken prisoner…but she was getting desperate; most stores and shops had been raided. The town was getting emptied of food. 

Sure, she had a water filter, so thirst had never been a problem. Akari could sometimes (read here-failing most of the time) trap hares and birds when she was lucky; but that wasn’t working long term and eating pigeons was…erm. She was still learning how to use a bow to hunt bigger preys, but so far, she wasn’t very successful in the endeavor. In her notebook, she had drawn as accurately as she could from her mother’s botanic books most of the comestible plants growing in Japan…but munching on bitter roots and stems wasn’t the best thing nor very nutritive. 

The teen let herself fall on her back; she could not be part of a group. She’d be a Roamer- she was a roamer. She rolled on her side with a long sigh; apparently, living under a Shuryo’s reign wasn’t always easy. There was safety in number, but people had to work to survive. The Shuryo’s words were law…Akari had listened to shaky whispers uttered in the dark of the night: wars, punishments, exile, death sentences…Girls being forced to…

She shuddered at these thoughts; what if she attempted to befriend a group and she ended falling on a bad one?

Karasuno was deemed fair. Daichi was apparently a good and well-loved leader. As was Tooru Oikawa. He was less popular among his people, but still respected. Johzenji was, still according to rumors, a free for all. Terushima wasn’t hated but his grasp on his authority was loose; apparently, the party never stopped there… Then came Shiratorizawa. 

Akari didn’t know what to think of them. Roamers, the only people she had dared talk to since they were not part of any band, were telling her mixed stories about its leader. 

Wakatoshi Ushijima was a strong and fair Shuryo.   
Wakatoshi Ushijima ruled with an iron fist.   
Wakatoshi Ushijima was cruel, a monster, a tyrant. 

The teen truly didn’t know what to believe, but she knew she should avoid that territory. She should avoid anyone wearing white and purple. 

-1 month later, April 2012- 

It might have been stupid or foolish, but in her defense, the idea came to her while she was very hungry. Low blood sugar can do things to you. Akari had been scrounging through a mall, looking for anything useful and food, when she had arrived in a manga shop. 

After reading a couple Shonen and Shoujo books, her eyes had landed on a mask resting innocently on a shelf. A white, kitsune mask with ears and red paint around the eyes. A delicate, cat-like mouth was painted in black at the front. Drawn to the thing, the teen had immediately tried it on. It was fitting her face perfectly while the elastic band holding it in place was broad and comfortable. The little holes at the nose and mouth allowed her to breath without any difficulty. 

That’s when she got her stupid idea. With her face hidden with that, she could start her less than savory business that she had been reluctantly considering more and more often lately.

The girl was constantly hungry, and she needed new material; tools, weapons, clothes…  
Sendai, for the most part, had been emptied of food and anything useful.

Territories, Bands and Roamers had food and material…  
Akari would get it from them. 

A week later, Roamers arrived on Aoba johsai’s territory claiming they’ve been attacked by a demon.   
A while after that, Niiyama reported the same thing.   
A month after, it was Date Tech who complained about a white, kitsune thief. 

It kept going like that. Akari struck fast and disappeared just as quicker. The only ones she had spared so far were Karasuno; they didn’t have much to begin with and…the children. Every territory knew of her…well not of her. 

They knew of the White Demon.


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3

-May 2012-

She never truly harmed anyone beyond bruises and that one time she had to knock someone out. Ideally, Akari would trail after a group subtly, undetected. Sometimes for hours, sometimes for over a day. Then, at night, she would silently creep in their campsite and take whatever she could. 

Other times, she would simply steal vegetable and fruits from gardens or reserves. 

On certain days, the white-haired girl would be wandering idly in the deserted downtown, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the numerous Turned. The beast, always on the prowl, were constantly looking for something to jump on. Her eyes would follow Roamers or bands crossing through the city. If she were lucky, someone would get separated briefly to check something, for a bathroom break or because she had somehow drawn their attention. 

Then Akari would, unfortunately for the poor soul, fall on them. 

However, one day, she stole from the wrong group. The girl remembered being ecstatic as she ran away from the shouting teens. She was swift and agile, but the success of her plundering was not due to only that. Akari would strike near buildings or intricate places she could then crawl up rapidly where only experienced climbers could go. Climbers like her. Usually, she would end up on a roof, in a tree, on metallic emergency stairs well above the ground. She snickered…and then they were so confused as they ran bellow her, wondering where she had gone. 

Just like right now. 

Akari munched happily on bread; how long as it been since she had had bread? The teen had been able to steal nuts, bread, fruits…and three blades. She twirled the weapons between her hands; they were modified kitchen knives, but Roamers would give her a good price for those. 

Suddenly, she frowned and scoffed, bringing the hilt of the blade closer to her face; a crudely shaped eagle was embedded into it. She threw it to the side with a scoff; they were useless now. No travelers would buy it from her, fearing retribution from Shiratorizawa. 

Were they getting smarter or something? 

-June 2012- 

She panted as she ran from the group chasing after her; it’s been two days of this since they had almost caught her. The girl had been running almost incessantly, barely able to stop to eat and sleep. Akari groaned; she wasn’t cut out for overly long runs... The girl didn’t even how they had tracked her down…how long since they had been on her trail?!

All that trouble for a few bites of food and a couple blades?! Why were they holding a grudge like this?! 

Every time she would look behind her, there would be teens wearing white and purple not too far behind her. The inside of her mask was sticky with both perspiration and the moisture from her breath and it was getting uncomfortable. 

Suddenly, she heard louder, faster steps…no, not steps…It was the sound of hooves hitting the ground. They had freaking horses?! 

‘’Ggoooott- CHAA!’’ A loud, excited voice shouted triumphantly. 

Out of pure reflexes and probably a lot of luck, she bent backward, sliding on her knees as she avoided the flat of a long javelin from hitting her in the chest. Akari went back to her feet and kept running but glanced back with squinted eyes; it was truly a horse. The beast was mounted by a lanky teen with wild, red hair as he held a javelin in his free hand. 

What the heck was this? 

Another horse appeared behind the red-head and passed him rapidly; it was going at a fast galop and it was coming her way. The teen on top of the animal looked really angry, and she swore she felt the cold of his stare seeping into her back. 

Shuddering, she tried to accelerate and abruptly turned into a random street, hoping to lose them. They would not let her distance them… somehow, she ended up on a highway bridge crossing over the large Natori river. With the horses, because there were three of them now, the band had managed to trap her on the structure. Slowly, the others- young men on foot were circling her, their spears pointed toward her. That crazy looking redhead was grinning almost manically at her.

The scary, serious teen that was still atop his horse approached with his mount and the other boys let him pass. Akari was still recoiling when her back hit the guardrail. There was nowhere to run now… 

‘’ Surrender: we are more. ‘’ His deep voice commanded as he jumped down from his horse. 

Wow…this…teen could not possibly be just a teen. Not with that voice and that broad stature, he was well over 6ft tall… The girl gulped down with difficulty and decided to climb on the guardrail; the action seemed to halt the group in front of her. 

What appeared to be their leader frowned: ‘’ Don’t do anything stupid. Just follow us to answer to your crimes. ‘’ 

The redhead advanced forward as well and leaned toward the olive-haired giant: ‘’Waka-kun; look at how small this kid is… he or she can’t be very old. ‘’ He whispered not so subtly. 

Ugh. She wasn’t that small. She was fourteen and she was certainly 5’5 now. Akari had to admit she was scrawny after that long winter though…She probably wasn’t healthy looking. Her eyes narrowed; he or she!? She was wearing her mask certainly…and the girl had to recognize the large sweatshirt on her frame wasn’t hinting at anything.

And then it hit her: Waka-kun? Waka…her eyes widened behind the mask: WAKA…TOSHI?! Was that the Shuryo of Shiratorizawa??! The stoic man sighed, and the lanky, weird teen addressed her: ‘’Hey kiddo- where you’re from? Which territory? I don’t see you wearing any color or emblem. ‘’ 

True. She was wearing navy blue and grey only…no one had these colors. Deepening her voice a bit, as to not be recognized if she ever traded near one of them, she spoke: ‘’I’m from nowhere; I don’t have a group. I’m a Roamer.’’ 

She wasn’t traveling from town to town like they did, but still. She resided mostly in the Open Lands. 

The redhead leaned casually on his javelin: ‘’Is that so? What do you think, oh supreme leader?’’ 

Their chief hummed profoundly, his severe golden eyes never leaving her form. Akari wanted nothing else but to cower in front of him. No wonder he had immediately been appointed as their leader: ‘’I have a hard time believing that, Tendou-kun. Surviving alone all this time…’’ 

So, that crazy looking guy was Satori Tendou…his Viceroy. 

Crouching on the guardrail, she placed her hands flat on the metal and hissed: ‘’I’m perfectly able to survive on my own! That’s why I’m by myself and not with a stupid group like yours! ‘’ 

A black-haired, younger teen with an ugly bowl cut stepped forth, waving his lance at her: ‘’It’s Ushijima-sama or Shuryo to you! ‘’ 

Tendou grabbed the offending spear and pushed it down: ‘’Calm down Goshiki-chan…we wouldn’t want to scare our little demon, now would we~?’’ 

As if remembering she was balancing herself precariously above the deep water, the boy paled and recoiled, apologizing. 

Ushijima was staring at her: ‘’You stole from us. It’s time to atone for this; follow us.’’ 

She scoffed behind her mask; she had barely taken anything…But with the look the stern, young man was sending her, you would believe she had committed atrocities. 

Her options here were limited. She could follow them and endure whatever punishment they had planned for her. That was a big risk. Akari didn’t think they would kill her…but you never knew these days. Even more so with Shiratorizawa’s reputation of being rather harsh.   
She could follow and try to escape later, but that was also very uncertain. 

‘’Little demon; don’t do anything stupid~ We won’t kill you, I promise. Being alone out there these days is dangerous; come back with us.’’ Tendou cajoled with a honeyed voice.

Promises of security… as if. Akari was aware that she would end up working in a field, cleaning stuff all day or even preparing food for Ushijima’s people…And what else would they ask her to do? 

Never. 

Oh well…She didn’t know what will happen if she’d follow them, but she knew she could swim. 

Slowly rising and lifting her arms as if she were surrendering, Akari suddenly turned her palms toward herself and flipped them the bird with both hands before letting herself fall backward. 

Badass exit, accomplished.

As she dropped down toward the river, the girl heard panicked shouts above her. She hit the water with a loud splash and sank deep before finally stopping. Akari swam upward for a short while and emerged with a loud gasp. Glancing up, she saw the teenagers looking down over the guardrail. She got one arm out of the water and showed them her middle finger again before swimming toward the shore, helped by the current. This part of Natori River was surrounded by parcs and trees; they would not find her. 

The last thing she heard was the Shuryo’s loud, furious roar: ‘’GET THAT KID!’’ 

‘’We won’t catch this little demon anytime soon, Waka-kun. The current is fast, and the place is surrounded by forest. ‘’ His Viceroy told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He gritted his teeth as he surveyed the patch of white hair rapidly swimming away: ‘’A kid…escaped us for days…and we were not even able to catch this little…’’ He trailed off with a growl. 

Satori chuckled, turned and leaned his back and elbows on the bridge; Ushijima truly didn’t know what was funny: ‘’You have to admit this kiddo is ballsy. ‘’ 

Disapprovingly, He rumbled deep in chest: ‘’What this child is, is stupid and reckless. It’s foolish to believe one can survive alone in this world. ‘’ 

The crimson-haired boy shook his head:’’ Anyway…you’ve been away from the school for too long; the Shuryo shouldn’t be absent for all that time. Semi-semi will complain when we’ll get back; he hates taking your place. ‘’ 

Minutes later, Shirabu and Goshiki came running toward them, panting: ‘’We lost the kid…What do we do, Shuryo?’’ 

Ushijima walked to his horse and mounted it: ‘’ I want every territory to know that I’m looking for this little thief. I want posters of this white demon to be everywhere! Let people know I will offer a reward to whoever brings me that fiend alive! No one is above my law. ‘’ He commanded harshly, already departing. 

Shirabu and Tendou looked at each other, puzzled and scratched their heads: ‘’Posters? Like wanted posters?’’ 

Tendou shrugged and Goshiki stepped in: ‘’I know a girl who draws really well; she could make something! ‘’ 

Satori turned to a ginger teen who had been quiet so far: ‘’What about you, Kawanishi-kun?’’ 

This one only grumbled: ‘’I just want to go back home; we’ve been running for days.’’ 

The Viceroy nodded: ‘’Yeah…let’s go before any Turned finds us.’’ 

-End of June 2012- 

Akari was panicking; there were posters of her everywhere. Even Roamers were looking for her. 

The girl huddled in a corner of her den, an apartment she was squatting on the outskirt of Sendai. Her fingers were clutching the paper in her hand: 

WHITE DEMON  
Height: ≅ 5’4-5’6  
Age: ≅ 12-15  
If seen, report to Shiratorizawa.   
Reward for the capture of the white demon alive. 

Then, there was a rather good drawing of her, or rather of her wearing the kitsune mask. She squinted her eyes: it was pretty accurate. Whoever did this had talent…

At the bottom of the page, it was signed by Ushijima himself. She swallowed the painful lump in her throat; that wasn’t good. Flyers of that kind were being distributed around Sendai like free candies since the day after she escaped the Shuryo. 

He was really pissed off. 

Akari gripped her head with both hands, the poster scrunching against her temple: what had she done this time!? She had angered a Shuryo…and not any Shuryo; the one controlling the most powerful territory. 

A whine escaped her lips and she sighed; what could she do?! 

-July 2012- 

His red eyes watched as his leader huffed over a map, frustrated. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, and his large shoulders were tensed. 

‘’Why so angry, Waka-kun~?’’ he asked from where he was sitting with his Shuryo in their meeting room. 

‘’I’m not angry.’’ He grumbled. 

Clearly. He rolled his eyes; it was too late for this.

Ushijima’s fingers tapped on the paper harshly: ‘’It doesn’t make sense.’’ He complained. 

Tendou leaned back in his chair an crossed his arms behind his head: ‘’What doesn’t?’’ 

‘’The White Demon’s attacks…it follows no pattern; it is dispersed around Sendai. It’s like a mad man is orchestrating its raid!’’ 

Sighing, Satori rose: ‘’ You’re still onto that kid? The little demon is probably pissing its pants right now…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset because of someone. Let’s go sleep; it’s late…’’ 

‘’We’ll get that thief soon. ‘’ His leader vowed with fervor. 

-Mid July 2012- 

How could this have happened? She had been careful, prudent…she always tried to leave no trace behind her and was generally successful… Akari shivered as rain poured down on her, soaking her clothes. Her hands were tied in front of her with ropes and she was surrounded by teens wearing varying shades of green. The girl didn’t know how but they had found her most recent sleeping place. She was coming back from a one of her raids, her kitsune mask on, when they had fallen on her like a pack of hungry wolves.

Akari had fought them tooth and nail, to no avail…And the band had a teen that was certainly 2 meters tall. It hadn’t taken much from him to subdue her…and then, they had tied her up. The boys (and one girl) had taken all her stuff and her. Yes, her. 

Green…who was completely green?...Kakugawa. 

The group was leading her, she had no doubt, to Shiratorizawa’s territory. What she couldn’t pinpoint however, was the fact that they had not removed her mask. Some of them had wanted to, but the tall teen had refused, telling them that was for the Shuryo. 

They had traveled for over an hour and a half when Shiratorizawa Academy came into view; she shuddered. The place was huge…When they entered the school premises, Akari lost her nerves and began struggling against the rope attached to her wrists. The teen at the other end was pulled backward and she elbowed the boy on her right in the ribs. 

Two teenagers rushed to grab both her arms by the crook of the elbow and soon, there were also boys dressed in white and purple joining them. The girl didn’t care; she fought all the way until they reached their final destination. Her nervous blue eyes glanced around rapidly, they were in a gym and there were people. Girls, boys…all from 12 to 19 maybe, were pointing at her and whispering. They were walking toward the end of the gymnasium and she didn’t know why, but she felt like this was the final walk to the electric chair or something of the kind for her. 

Her struggles renewed when she saw who was waiting for them, sat on a large chair resting on a raised platform. He was surrounded by his purple warriors, seated there like a king on his throne. Hard, golden eyes fell on her and she saw satisfaction in them; it made her heart seize in her chest. 

Almost lazily, Ushijima waved his fingers forward, and two of his men moved from beside him to her. They replaced the two boys from Kakugawa and took the rope from them. Akari tried to shove them off her, fruitlessly. 

‘’Stop.’’ His deep voice commanded, and she knew, she knew it right to her bones that this order was for her…and she could do nothing but obey. 

Slowly, he rose to his full, impressive height and stepped down to saunter toward her, followed closely by his crazy-looking Viceroy. Her knees almost buckled underneath her. 

‘’You have not removed their mask…’’ He pointed out as he approached her. 

The very tall teen from Kakugawa nodded: ‘’We wanted to leave this honor to you, Shuryo.’’ 

Momentarily, Ushijima’s eyes slid to him: ‘’I appreciate.’’ 

The stern teen halted right in front of her, looking down on her soaked and shivering, pitiful form: ‘’I am sure you are regretting the choices you have made, right now.’’ 

Akari only looked up at him defiantly, remaining quiet. The redhead leaned toward her: ‘’Remove the mask now, leader! Please! I can’t wait anymore!’’ He begged excitedly. 

The Shuryo’s long fingers slid to her chin, curling under the mask. It was like the people around them had stopped breathing and moving all together. With surprising gentleness, Wakatoshi slowly pushed the mask up, revealing her face. 

Her clear blue eyes met his flat, golden ones for the first time and, unable to bear his heavy gaze, she looked down. Satori was the first to react; he chortled hysterically: ‘’The White Demon causing mayhem everywhere in Miyagi that no one could catch, the Demon we couldn’t catch…is a little girl?!’’ 

She could hear the gasps and hushed voices around her; people were apparently surprised. 

The tall boy from Kakugawa cleared his throat: ‘’See her as a gift for you from us, Shuryo. We will not ask for any reward…Only one thing.’’ 

She gritted her teeth; a gift? She wasn’t cattle or a piece of jewelry goddammit! If fear and uncertainty weren’t paralyzing her so much right now, Akari would have jumped on that tall idiot.

Ushijima’s gaze moved from her to the talking teen: ‘’Thank you. What do you want? ‘’ 

‘’We know Shiratorizawa was planning on annexing us…Don’t. We don’t want to fight; we are already struggling as it is. We just want to live in peace.’’ He demanded. 

Solemnly, the Shuryo nodded: ‘’ We will not attack you...’’ His golden irises slid to her: ‘’…And I really like my gift.’’ 

Tendou was cackling nearby and Akari began to shake even more and it wasn’t only because her wet clothes were getting cold.


	4. Shiratorizawa

Chapter 4

-July 2012- 

Two days and a half…that was how long they had left her to rot in an empty room. There were a small, thin futon in one corner, abandoned desks stacked against a wall and a bathroom. Shiratorizawa was clearly using it as a holding cell now, but it must have been someone’s office or something of the kind, Before. 

A sturdy boy brought her a meal twice a day, but otherwise, she saw no one. Akari heard people outside, distant voices, things being moved on a lower floor... There was one window and it gave a view of the front yard of the school. The sight got pretty boring after a while. At least, her clothes were mostly dry after all that time. 

The girl was clutching her knees, her back against the wall as she sat on the plain futon when she heard keys unlocking the door. The white-haired teen raised her head; the Shuryo and his Viceroy entered the room. 

Her throat constricted and she hugged herself tighter; was it the end for her? 

‘’Well…that’s a pitiful sight~ Don’t look so afraid little demon~’’ The redhead purred as they walked in.

Ushijima’s eyes were still full of disapprobation as he leveled her with a harsh glare. She wanted to scoff; how to not be afraid in this situation?! 

‘’We don’t keep prisoners.’’ The Shuryo flatly said to her. 

…They would kill her? Akari hid her face into her knees, exhaling shakily. 

‘’Erm…Waka-kun…I know you were simply trying to reassure her, but what you just said usually implies that we kill the people we take.’’ Tendou muttered. 

‘’Oh.’’ The leader stepped closer: ‘’We don’t kill the people we take. I meant that we don’t have prisoners; I believe everyone can be useful...There is no point feeding someone who is not contributing to the territory. ‘’ He explained. 

Uncertainly, Akari lifted her head. With bouncy steps, the Viceroy approached: ‘’What is your real name, Demon-chan?’’ 

The girl only glared and remained quiet, still hugging herself tightly. 

‘’How did a kid like you survive for over a year on her own?’’ The chief wondered out loud. 

Akari slowly rose on her legs, wary of the two older teens surveying her: ‘’Like I already told you some time ago…I’m perfectly able of surviving on my own.’’ 

He sent her a flat stare: ‘’You mean you’re a good thief. You were surviving by parasiting the other territories. By stealing from people who are working hard to make it into this world.’’ 

The way he said it so accusingly made her look away: ‘’I-I wasn’t always stealing…I was doing okay by scavenging and hunting a bit, but…’’ 

‘’…But Miyagi’s Prefecture slowly got emptied of food and any goods. ‘’ The leader finished for her. 

Akari nodded and jumped when an object landed near her feet; it was her things. Which wasn’t much; a bag with a couple clothes, her notebook with the map, a water filter and a gourd, matches. 

Kneeling to rummage into her backpack, she scowled: ‘’Where are my knife and hatchet? My mask, my notebook?!’’ 

Tendou pulled her notebook from his back, waving it teasingly in the air: ‘’You mean this? Its content is very interesting…no wonder you survived.’’ 

Akari gritted her teeth furiously, clenching her fists. 

‘’Satori.’’ Ushijima’s warning tone said, stopping his teasing. ‘’ You won’t need your mask and weapons now. You are safe in Shiratorizawa Territory. ‘’ 

Confused, she narrowed her eyes: ‘’In Shiratorizawa? I don’t want to stay here!’’ 

His expression hardened and the girl took a step back nervously: ‘’ You think I will just let you go like this? To go back to your pillaging? You stole from everyone, from Shiratorizawa, from me. One cannot survive alone in this world; you are just too foolish to realize it. I am saving your life by keeping you here. I see you are strong and spirited; there is a place for you among us. You can and will contribute to my territory. ‘’ He announced firmly. 

Her nostrils flared as anger mixed with dread in her chest: ‘’I will not work for you! If you are so concerned about Sendai and its remaining people, I will leave the prefecture…I’ll move elsewhere and not come back.’’ She offered reluctantly, still looking down. 

Japan was big enough…She could find a secluded place to live…Away from people and in peace. 

Suddenly, a large hand was under her chin, lifting her face up; the grip was hard, keeping her from escaping but not enough to be bruising: ‘’ You were given to me. You belong to Shiratorizawa now.’’ His deep voice declared. 

On his words, he departed brusquely, his snickering right-hand man in tow. 

-End of July, 2012. 12 days later- 

With the tip of her fork, Akari dejectedly pushed around the canned peas in her plate as she sat by herself in the cafeteria. Sure…she hadn’t been much hungry since arriving here, but she wasn’t free. They had her mostly working in the fields and the gardens, she had been on dishes duty three times now and she did the laundry once so far. At least twice or thrice a week, Ushijima was forcing her to accompany him all day on random errands around the school. Why? She wasn’t sure. To make a point? To parade her in front of everyone? She didn’t know. That man was busy; he always had someone to meet, things to plan, training to do, there was always someone waiting to talk to him about a matter or another. So, she quietly trailed by his sides, pissed. 

Everyone here was doing something, helping, contributing.

She had to admit Shiratorizawa was well organized; a well-oiled machine. The school had electricity, to an extent since it had solar panels. Only certain sectors of the premises were allowed to have lights at night. The showers in the dorms and locker rooms were working three days a week with lukewarm water, they could cook... Someone told her the generators were only used during winter for the heat. Somehow, they had found a way to dye their clothes and most people here were wearing something in shades of purple. Akari was still wearing her navy clothing. 

The big high school possessed dorms, and this is where most people were sleeping, one or two by dorms, girls and boys separated. Most of Ushijima’s warriors had private bedrooms in the school; they had converted classrooms into single bedchambers. 

His warriors consisted of boys who had been athletes Before or were sturdy enough to take the job. There were some girls too, but they were few and all above 16. Ushijima respected strength only. They were patrolling the borders of the Territory and the entrance of the school, watching for rival bands, and Turned. They went on missions outside to search for food or anything useful…One warrior was assigned to her. That idiot was following her everywhere and was posted at the door of her the dorm she was sharing at night. Escaping, something she terribly wanted to do, was almost impossible. 

Her babysitter was currently eating a couple seats away from her. 

Not far from the academy, there had been and still was, a college. A technical college were trades had been taught. There were interesting things there; welding tools, saws, blacksmith material and all kind of contraptions. Shiratorizawa had posted some people there permanently; they relay each other every three days. They were making weapons there; crude spears and blades were being created. Ushijima himself had a sword. It certainly wasn’t something out of a fantasy book; it was more of a long, sharp piece of metal that vaguely resemble a sword than anything else. 

‘’Demon-chan~’’ An annoying voice chimed in as its owner sat in front of her, accompanied by the Shuryo.

Akari ignored them both, sinking her head into her shoulders, intimidated.

‘’Why so angry looking today, little demon?’’ 

‘’Because I’m a prisoner.’’ She grumbled almost unintelligibly. 

Ushijima scoffed and Tendou chuckled: ‘’Tsk! Tsk! None of that. Aren’t you well here? Fed, warm and safe~?’’ He cooed. 

‘’I was better alone.’’ 

He shoved a spoonful of… something in his mouth: ‘’I have to admit you look tired, the bags under your eyes are impressive…A little bird told me you were often napping on the roof during the day. ’’ 

Yeah…she couldn’t sleep well in the dorms. After spending over a year on her own…Having someone near her, the voices, all the noises around in the dorms... She could never really sleep. Akari heard the reproaches in his tone at the mention of her sleeping on the roof. It was a forbidden place; two or three people had found their demise there during the first year after the Change, desperate and wishing for everything to end. She had climbed there; it was the only quiet place she could relax. 

Akari looked away: ‘’I can’t sleep in the dorms… ‘’

Slightly cocking his head, the Leader questioned: ‘’Why not? It is suitable.’’ 

‘’Too many people, too much noise. ‘’She mumbled. 

As much as the dark and the silence of the night had frightened her in the beginning of all this, she found herself yearning for it lately. For the quiet and the solitude.

The young man hummed profoundly before saying: ‘’You have not socialized with others.’’ 

Akari didn’t answer that. She had not really talked much with others safe for directions and instructions. No one even knew her name…She had always been very shy; even in middle school she had no friends. All her life, she had mostly kept to herself, reading or daydreaming in her corner. 

Satori was watching their exchanged with a sly grin; the Shuryo’s thick eyebrows were furrowed: ‘’ There are girls and boys your age here. ‘’ 

Why was he saying this like she was a little kid? If her calculations of the date and time were correct, she had turned 15 last week and he couldn’t be that much older than her. He was probably like 18 or something.

‘’Answer when you are talked to.’’ He growled getting annoyed by her lack of response. 

Focusing down on her plate, she muttered: ‘’I prefer being alone.’’ she repeated.

They were all silent for a moment. 

‘’You will get used to the place. Shiratorizawa is a good place to be.’’ 

Two days later, a private bedroom in the school was allotted to her and for the first time in two weeks, Akari was able to sleep peacefully. 

-Mid August, 2012- 

Shouted orders and panic yells had her lifting her head from her work; Akari had been trimming and watering tomato plants in the gardens that was situated in the middle of the track and field court. Other curious heads were now up, looking around. 

The commotion was coming from the school and unable to help herself, the girl hurried in there, ignoring her guard. All the noises and the shouts were getting closer and Akari just had time to glue herself to a wall that Ushijima and his warriors were rushing through the hallway, heading toward the infirmary. They were sweaty and covered in blood, their blades just as dirty as them. The Shuryo was carrying someone with Ohira-san; her eyes landed on the trail of red liquid on the ground. 

So much blood…what happened? She knew they were out today to scavenge a mall or something. Had they encountered a group or…?

The white-haired teen followed them, her stomach uneasy. The infirmary was now in a frenzy; the appointed medics there, two girls and a boy, where running left and right, yelling orders. Her eyes landed on the injured teen who had been placed on one of the beds and she had to look away. His left arm was completely missing, blood gushing out of the open wound. The clothes on his stomach were also torn and soaked. The poor boy was moaning and sobbing brokenly. The Shuryo was by his side, clutching his only hand with both of his, an anguished expression on his normally stoic face. 

One of the medics put a garrote around his stump and pressed towel there as the medic boy pushed both his hands on his wounded stomach to try to stop the hemorrhage. 

Akari’s hand clenched the door frame; this teen wouldn’t make it. She simply knew. Satori noticed her and walked toward her, an unreadable look on his face: ‘’We-we were surprised by a group of Turned. Jin-kun got surrounded by them… We tried to pull him out of it…by the time we were able to kill them, it was too late. ‘’ He said softly, his voice thick with emotions. He must have known the boy.

Her eyes widened; she’d seen it before… Too many times. The Turned were dumb and slower than normal people, but they were terribly strong and aggressive. Akari had seen them flipping cars easily…She had witnessed them tearing people limb from limb…getting surrounded by them meant death. In packs, the Turned were extremely dangerous. 

Hesitantly, the girl grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The Viceroy gave her a curt nod in silent thank. 

Everything became silent and the oldest medic girl shook her head sadly. The Leader rose and violently punched a nearby locker, denting the thin metal. Ushijima rushed out of the room and both her and Tendou moved out of the way.

-3 days later- 

It took her days to muster the courage to talk to Ushijima. The girl was knocking on his bedroom door right now; her guard had finally agreed to lead her to it after he couldn’t bear to hear her begging anymore. 

The door finally opened, and the Leader stood there, serious as ever. He wasn’t wearing his gloves or the large leather belt that was usually around his waist, carrying his heavy blade. The tall teen was just wearing purple pants and a black t-shirt. Seeing him there like that, Akari wasn’t so sure she wanted to talk with him. 

‘’What is it?’’ 

The girl looked down: ‘’I...I wanted-want to speak with you, Shuryo. ‘’ 

He nodded at her guard who promptly left and Wakatoshi moved aside to let her in; his room was big, and it looked a lot like the holding cell she had been in. It had a bathroom and a single window. The place had been well arranged; there was a teacher’s desk in a corner, stacked student desks with blankets on the far wall were creating a private space where she assumed his bed was. There was a large dresser (they must have brought it here…) and his weapons were all hanging on the hooks near the door…as was her kitsune mask. As if drawn to it, Akari extended a hand toward the thing.

The man walked to the desk and sat on the chair there: ‘’What is it that you wanted to speak about?’’ He asked, pulling her out of her trance. 

‘’I want to go outside on missions.’’ She blurted. 

Ushijima considered her for a short moment before saying flatly: ‘’No.’’ 

The girl clenched her fists and glared at the floor: ‘’ Why not?! I know Sendai like the back of my hand! I have been in every territory! I have survived on my own for a long time without any problem. I can do more than taking care of stupid plants all day and wash dishes!’’ 

‘’ You think cultivating and cleaning is below you? ‘’ His voice was harsh as he rose from the desk. ‘’ You think you are strong enough? Jin Soekawa was 18 and a strong, experienced warrior and he died nonetheless!’’ 

Her head sunk into her shoulders at his loud tone; perhaps she should have waited longer after the death of his friend before talking to him about that. The young man walked around the furniture and toward her: his left hand lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes: ‘’I will not have someone else’s death on my hands.’’ He declared firmly. 

‘’I won’t die. I want to fight.’’ She assured. 

He released her jaw and walked toward the door, opening it: ‘’I’ve already given you my answer. It is late now. ‘’ He called her guard: ‘’Bring her back to her bedroom.’’ 

Huffing, Akari left, angry at the Shuryo. 

-End of August, 2012- 

Ushijima had refused to accept her among his warriors, but the days he dragged her around with him, he allowed her to now partake in the training sessions he had with his men. She could now throw a javelin, her archery skills had greatly improved as well. The judo team from Before was teaching the warriors all kind of fighting techniques and Akari learned a lot. It was different from the style she had developed during her time spent alone in the new world. Her personal, fighting style was adapted to fight the Turned; it consisted mostly of dodging and avoiding, only striking at secured, open opportunities. 

She was a decent fighter; she was quick, and the girl knew she was strong for her size. The men in her family had been broad and powerful. Both her dad and uncle had been impressive men. She thought of her cousin who, only at 15, was past 6ft tall and strong as well. (She wondered if he was still alive out there…She had looked for him, went to his house, watched the traveling faces to see if she could recognize him. She had listened for his name…in vain.) And so, Akari had no trouble defeating the girls among the warriors, safe for an older teen who was quite seasoned in the art. Those friendly spars were quite educative, but the white-haired girl wished for her hatchet and her knife. Her desire to be out there was only burning more with each passing day. The thrill of running from either teens or Turned…The adrenaline of planting her blade into a Turned one. The freedom. 

She itched to run freely in the streets of Sendai again, to climb on abandoned building and swim in the river… 

-End of August, 2012- 

Bored and at the same time curious by what was being said around her, Akari huffed a sigh as she stood beside Ushijima in the gymnasium, which was used as a communal meeting room. Everyone was here; today, their Shuryo had called a general meeting. The 143 people of Shiratorizawa were present.  
On his raised platform, the leader stood, and people quieted in their seats and the bleachers: ‘’I called a meeting today simply to reiterate some of the rules in place in this Territory as well as new ones, make a few announcements and to hear demands from anyone who has something to ask. ‘’ He said in a booming voice. The man didn’t even need a mic to be heard by the crowd.

Everyone mumbled a bit in agreement and quieted again. Comically, the Shuryo pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his pants and began reading: 

‘’Firstly, a reminder to refrain from using hot water during the showers; it takes too much power, so keep it lukewarm or cold if you can. ‘’ 

There were some weak protests, but most people were consenting to the idea. 

‘’Secondly, people who want to leave the Territory to go look for family members or to visit family members in other territories: you must be accompanied by a warrior, you must be carrying a weapon and you have to tell us the date you leave and the date you plan on returning to Shiratorizawa. I can only afford to separate from 4 warriors at the time, so if more people want to leave at the same time, you will have to wait. ‘’ 

Her ears almost turned forward in a cat-like way toward the leader; oh? So, she could make a travel demand? Interesting… 

The Shuryo’s eyes went to his people, waiting to see if anyone would say something. None did. 

‘’Thirdly, if someone needs a particular item or medication, write it down with your name next to it on the lists pinned to the board located in the cafeteria. My warriors and myself will do our best to get what you need during our scavenging missions outside. Do not write down trivial things. ‘’ 

The leader cleared his throat: ‘’This is an announcement concerning the women and girls only. ‘’ Akari cocked her head and all the ladies present looked at him curiously: ‘’ After the meeting is over, you will be asked to go the infirmary; our two medic girls have something to tell all of you.’’ 

The girl squinted her eyes; what was that about? Some sexist BS?

The Shuryo continued: ‘’Speaking of the infirmary, if you are sick, be it cold like symptoms or a stomach flu, do not get out of your room and isolate yourself. Only go to the infirmary if you believe you are in need of assistance or if you believe your life is in danger. ‘’ 

Shiratorizawa’s folk nodded; it was only common sense. 

Akari noticed that Ushijima was taking a bit more time before continuing his speech. He rubbed his nape and cleared his throat again. Oh…This one was going to be good. 

‘’I do not know how to address this issue, honestly…And I didn’t think it would have been a problem when we had a similar meeting a year ago…’’ 

The white-haired girl heard Tendou snickering on her right and wondered what the matter was. 

‘’…We…We are running out of protection.’’ 

People glanced at each other confusedly and the Viceroy only cackled more. The Shuryo sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped a bit when he saw people didn’t understand. 

‘’ We are running out of condoms.’’ He groaned. 

There was a general silence in the place and Akari noticed the many red cheeks among the mob in front of her. Oh my god… That was…also not something she had thought about. However, now that it was mentioned, it made sense. Put a bunch of teenagers together without adult supervision…Of course that would happen.

Clearly uneasy, Ushijima kept talking: ‘’We have almost no condoms left and the contraceptive medications we have in the infirmary is not enough to last for more than a few weeks. ‘’ 

The teens present were chuckling, and some were coughing nervously, many exchanging knowing looks sheepishly. 

‘’This is a serious matter; having children right now is a very bad idea. Must I remind you what happened a couple months ago?’’ His deep voice sliced in sternly. 

People shut their mouths and looked down in a saddened way; Akari looked around curiously. What had happened? 

‘’So…’’ Started the leader.

Trying to lighten the mood and probably to save his Shuryo from further embarrassment, Tendou stepped forth: ‘’What our dear Chief is trying to say here, people, is: stop fucking each other so much for a while! Keep it in your pants until we or you guys find a solution to our little problem~! ‘’ the Viceroy said crudely. 

The teens laughed a bit at his comments. 

‘’Hum-Thanks Tendou-san. That will be all for today. I will take requests if there are any.’’ The Shuryo concluded. 

A few demands were made; more searches for clothes. Specific tools or machines. Light usage…When everyone was done, Akari moved from where she was beside Ushijima and placed a knee on the ground like his people had done before asking something. 

Surprised, he lifted a brow: ‘’What is it?’’ 

Taking a deep breath, she said: ‘’Shuryo, I am making a travel request for s-’’ 

‘’-No.’’ He cut her off abruptly. 

‘’You didn’t even listen to what I have to say!’’ She complained on a whiny tone. 

Ignoring her, the leader rose and got down from the platform, heading for the door. Hurrying after him, she had to jog to keep up with his long strides: ‘’ I want to go search for a family member! ‘’ 

All of sudden, he stopped, and she skidded on the tiles of the hallway to halt with him. 

He leveled her with one of his harsh stares, the same kind that made her want to disappear into the floor. ‘’ You think I would trust you to go out there? You’ve been here for almost two months and you don’t even trust us enough to simply give us your name! ‘’ 

She shrugged: ‘’It’s just a name; I don’t mind being called demon.’’ 

Slightly, Ushijima squinted his golden eyes at her: ‘’It’s beside the point. You are not leaving the territory and if you do, I will be present.’’ He rumbled with finality. 

In a fit of bravery, Akari planted herself in front of him when he advanced forward: ‘’It’s unfair; I’m not being treated like everyone else! You said you didn’t keep prisoners, but I am one!’’ She accused with unshed tears in her eyes. 

The man was unmoved by her teary gaze: ‘’ Don’t act like the instant that you’re out of my territory and my sight you won’t get rid of my warrior and take off. Now, ‘’ He stepped into her personal space and growled into her face in a clear display of power: ‘’…don’t discuss my orders ever again.’’ 

At this point, Akari was bending away from him with her eyes down, unable to meet his hard ones. Satisfied by her obvious fright and submissive posture, the leader straightened once more.

A silence passed and he left, saying over his shoulder: ‘’I believe the medics are waiting for all the girls.’’

The teen stood there for a while, her heart beating fast and unsure of what to do, before heading toward the infirmary. 

Apparently, they were also running out of pads and tampons or they would soon and the nurses there wanted them to start using menstrual cups. 

Akari did not even have her periods since last December; she had lost too much weight during the winter. That was a problem for when it would come back, if it ever would.


	5. Fear

Chapter 5:

-End of September, 2012- 

They were slowly realizing that they had planted a lot of grains in the vast fields of the Territory as well as a lot of potatoes; they would need help to harvest all of that. The grains required a lot of preparation afterward to be consumed; they had a lot of work ahead of them and not enough workers. Flour was a lot harder to make than she had originally thought…

On the 28th of September 2012, Ushijima declared war to Wakutani.   
On the 3rd of October 2012, Wakutani was being annexed by Shiratorizawa. 

Few were killed, Wakutani’s Shuryo had known resisting Shiratorizawa too long or too much would lead to the death of all his warriors. They surrendered quickly. Ushijima allowed the people of Wakutani to remain on their lands and only demanded access to it and obedience from its inhabitants. The territory had access to the sea and that meant fish. Nakashima lost his official title as Shuryo, but Wakatoshi allowed him to keep ruling his previous territory as unofficial leader. He assured him and his right-hand that no harm would befall them under his authority. That, in exchange of the fishes and seasonal workers for the harvests, they would give them potatoes, grains and protection if needed.

From where she stood behind her Shuryo, Akari watched as Takeru Nakashima and Shunki Kawatabi knelt in front of Ushijima and Tendou. Shiratorizawa’s Viceroy was grinning fiercely, clearly enjoying the situation, reveling in their victory while his chief was wearing his usual unreadable expression. 

Shiratorizawa: Shuryo- Wakatoshi Ushijima, Viceroy- Satori Tendou (and Eita Semi)  
Banners: White, Royal purple, an Eagle  
A.P: 143 + ≅ 80 

-October 2012- 

Shiratorizawa had a meeting room and Akari had to admit it was impressive and the people present were carefully chosen for this monthly reunion. They had pushed together about 20 student desks and the teens present all sat around this long makeshift table. 

The Shuryo sat at the table’s end, Eita and Satori on his left and right.   
The girl in charge of the food was here as well as the representant of the gardening club.   
The oldest medic girl.  
Three of Ushijima’s warriors.   
Two boys and a girl she didn’t know what they did or what their expertise was.   
A girl and a boy from the equestrian club, in charge of the horses.   
And herself, sitting beside Tendou, former White Demon and thief. She wondered idly why Wakatoshi was still dragging her with him to this kind of stuff. 

They’ve been debating many things so far and Eita was taking notes in his corner of the table. 

‘’…We need more salt! We’re fine now with the school reserves, but by that time next year, we’ll run out! We need it to conserve the food, even more so now that we have fish!’’ The cook pointed out. 

Ushijima nodded: ‘’We’ll make sure to look out for it on our scavenging missions. What else?’’ 

The girl she didn’t know spoke: ‘’ We have to get more clothes somehow…and winter is coming; we need warmer clothing.’’ 

One of the warriors replied: ‘’We don’t have any mall with clothing on our territory… Date Tech and Aoba Johsai got most of the shopping malls. ‘’

The leader nodded and turned his head to a teen at the other end of the table: ‘’ Kito, what about the horses?’’ 

The stable boy scratched his head: ‘’ The animals are eating the grass and just about everything growing on the ground from march to November…and the wild hay and the tall grass we accumulated and brought here will do for this winter, but…we’ll have to find a solution for next winter…Or our horses will starve. ‘’ 

The horses were one of the things that differentiated Shiratorizawa from the rest of the schools. It was a big advantage to travel and fight, they provided manure for the gardens and fields, the beasts could do some manual labor, but they created a lot of work as well.

The cook spoke again: ‘’We should try to go scout for abandoned farms; they certainly have what we need and maybe there is still cattle alive? I don’t remember the last time I had fresh meat...’’ 

Everyone nodded; what they wouldn’t give for a steak? They’ve tried to hunt, but it was rare they brought something back…they killed a small deer two months ago and they didn’t know how to arrange the animal… A lot of the meat was lost. Not everyone got to taste the venison. Uncertain, Akari raised her hand shily, unsure of how to get the right to speak in this meeting where she didn’t really belong. 

Everyone’s head turned to her and her cheeks caught on fire as she sunk into her seat. 

‘’Yes, Girl-san?’’ Their leader questioned using his nickname for her as he had always refused to call her a demon. 

‘’I-I know a place…’’ 

The Viceroy cocked his head like a curious owl: ‘’Oh? Do you, little demon? Tell us.’’ 

‘’Can I have my notebook back? The one you took from me…It has a map inside of it. ‘’she asked. 

Ushijima rose and left, only to come back a couple minutes later with the small book. He handed it to Tendou who in turn, placed it in front of her. Opening it at the right page, she pulled out her personalized map of the prefecture. She had taken a map of the town and its surrounding and she had drawn on it. Unfolding it in front of her, she presented it on the table: ‘’The place…It was a farm, a private property deep in the countryside, not a company or anything so maybe there are still some animals alive since they were able to roam mostly freely on the land there? ’’ 

Animals who were in tight, indoor enclosures or stalls were most likely dead, right now. Starved to death.

Everyone was listening, so she continued: ‘’ When I was there last time, I saw some cows, but it was over 6 months ago…Maybe they have grains or hay…tools we could use?’’ 

The stable boy nodded: ‘’It’d be great. ‘’ 

Wakatoshi seemed to be thinking: ‘’ Is it far? Bringing back big animals or farming tools will not be easy…’’ 

Akari indicated a place on the map: ‘’The farm is not located on anyone’s territory as far as I know, but it is a bit far…And we’ll have to cross on Karasuno’s lands to get there. Going around would double the distance. ‘’ 

‘’Turned ones?’’ Tendou questioned. 

She shrugged: ‘’ Not really since it’s on the countryside and far from downtown where most of the Turned are…But we know they can travel, so…’’ 

All the teens exchanged glances, looking if anyone had any objections of comments to make. 

The Shuryo stood up at the end of the table: ‘’We will go to this farm.’’ He declared as he stared at her. 

She gave him a curt nod. 

Semi cleared his throat: ‘’What about Karasuno?’’ 

‘’The Shuryo-Daichi- is well loved…A good Shuryo, I heard…I’m sure we can talk; he’ll understand.’’ Akari suggested. 

Ushijima crossed his arms over his broad chest: ‘’…Or we just go through them. ‘’ 

The girl frowned; Karasuno were peaceful…They had kids…She hoped it would not come to violence. 

-October 2012- 

Akari walked on the streets outside of the school premises for the first time in months; it felt good to be out there. Ushijima, after much insistence from her, had allowed her to bring her kitsune mask. The man had only accepted after she convinced him, telling him that the mask was not only a disguise, but protection for her face and forehead. Like armor. He seemed hesitant at first, but finally relented. She had her mask, her hunting knife and hatchet; she had what she needed.

Right now, her feet were eager to take her away from the group, her legs itching to sprint into the opposite direction. 

As if reading her thoughts, the Shuryo’s stern gaze turn to her from where he sat atop his horse. Akari looked up at him to indicate him she knew he was watching her: 

‘’You can travel with me if you wish.’’ He offered. 

Only He and Tendou had horses for this trip; the rest of them were on foot. Her, 4 warriors and the boy from the equestrian club were walking. 

She had insisted on keeping their number low to stay discreet and 7 people was the lowest Wakatoshi would agree to.

‘’I am not sitting behind you where there is no saddle and certainly not in front of you like-like a little child.’’ She grumbled from behind her mask.

The teen couldn’t see herself sitting at the front, his arms on either side of her as his chest pressed into her back; She shuddered at the image.   
The leader shrugged: ‘’Suit yourself, but do not complain if you get tired.’’ 

Akari scoffed: ‘’Tired? Do you forget who I am? I used to walk for days on end! I have traveled on all the territories and more…’’ 

‘’If you say so.’’ Was his curt response. 

Hidden behind her mask, she mimicked him mockingly, annoyed by his flat answers.

All of sudden, her ears perceived familiar footsteps and the girl stopped walking, listening. Ushijima noticed her mood shift and raised a fist, halting their procession. 

Akari crouched a bit when she heard the jerky steps again that seemed to lack any rhythm. A Turned was nearby, probably hiding behind a building or something. She pulled out her weapons. The other teens stood closer to each other, rendered nervous by her actions.

‘’Girl-san; what is it?’’ The Shuryo asked in a low voice. 

Could they not hear that?!

The white-haired teen didn’t answer him; the Turned was about to attack, she was sure. She knew their patterns well…   
Just as the idea was crossing her mind, the monster emerged from behind the unkept hedgerow from a nearby house. The horses neighed loudly and one of the warriors yelled. Reacting on instincts as the beast charged their group, Akari threw her hatchet at it. Her small axe planted itself in its upper tight, making it stumble and fall on its stomach. Swiftly, she sprinted to the Turned before it had a chance to get up and she jumped on its back, using both hands to stab the monster between its shoulder blades. 

It growled and let then let out a long whine as it pushed its last breath out. Still perched on beast’s back, she looked up at the group; they all had shocked expressions safe for the leader and Satori.   
Obviously excited, the Viceroy was sporting an exulted air. 

Ushijima on the other hand…His slight scowl was gradually morphing into something frighteningly angry. Slowly, her fingers reached for her hatchet still embedded into the Turned’s hip as her free hand gripped her knife. The Chief had dismounted and was walking furiously toward her. 

Why was he even angry now? 

Just as he was about to get to her; Akari bounced backward, both her weapons in hand as she stood defensively, scared by his reaction. 

‘’What are you doing?! ‘’He questioned loudly, not quite yelling. 

He had stopped moving when he saw her taking her weapons to face him warily. With her blades still up, she answered, unsure: ‘’ I…killed the Turned? Why are you so angry?’’ 

‘’You could have gotten hurt or killed! This is not how we do things! I didn’t give you any order!’’ The man barked. 

The girl glanced at the other teens for answers or help, but she received none. They were avoiding her eyes, only Tendou was sending her apologetic looks. 

‘’…And lower your weapons; if these blades ever turn on my people or myself…I can guarantee you, you will never see anything else but what is inside Shiratorizawa’s academy.’’ He promised darkly. 

Hesitantly, she put her weapons into their sheaths. As soon as her blades were put away, the young man was on her, grabbing her by the back of her collar. Ushijima gave her one, solid shake before dragging her to his horse by the scruff. With a strength that surprised her, he lifted her on the animal. Unsteadily, she grabbed the pommel of the saddle to keep her balance and the man rapidly mounted behind her.   
‘’I don’t wa-‘’ 

‘’-Quiet.’’ He cut her off as he kicked his heels into the horse’s flanks moving forward once more. 

Uneasily, she shifted in her seat, wanting to go down. He was too warm at her back and Akari was engulfed by his smell, which was a strange mix of horse, metal, sweat and something that was just…him. 

‘’Stop moving so much.’’ He commanded harshly, annoyed by all her fidgeting.

She did, afraid to anger him further, and their party kept moving, eating up the miles rapidly; they would soon arrive on Karasuno’s Territory.

‘’Why are you so pissed that I killed that Turned? No one was hurt and I protected your people…’’ The girl asked again, confused by the whole situation.

Ushijima remained silent for a little while before saying: ‘’ I told you; you could have ended up injured or worse. That’s not how we do things; you went alone after the beast; it is safer to attack as a group…And protecting my people, is my responsibility. ‘’ His deep voice explained, resonating against her back. 

She pouted: ‘’I could not have known ‘how you guys do things’ as you say, because you’ve never let me go with you and the warriors outside! No one told me this!‘’ 

The man behind her simply hummed profoundly in his chest. 

Akari crossed her arms: ‘’…And I didn’t see anyone reacting faster than I did.’’ She pointed out smugly. 

At her smug tone, the Shuryo pinched her waist through her clothes, making her yelp. ‘’Hey!’’ 

Tendou’s horse hurried beside them: ‘’We’re here; there is someone over there…they’re wearing black and orange.’’ Satori warned them. 

Indeed, they had arrived at the borders of Karasuno and there were two teens there, watching them warily. 

‘’St-top! This is Karasuno’s Territory here! You are not welcome!’’ A tiny orange-haired kid stuttered, obviously afraid. His companion, a serious archer with black hair, was aiming an arrow at them. 

Akari felt bad for them; to see an arriving party with horses…all of them wearing purple…That couldn’t be good news and the pair knew it. 

‘’We simply wish to cross your lands; we are not here to harm anyone.’’ Ushijima announced. 

At his deep voice, the Karasuno pair exchanged a glance: ‘’Who are you?’’ 

‘’I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Shuryo of Shiratorizawa.’’ 

They both seemed shocked by the declaration and the archer twisted toward his companion: ‘’Hinata, go warn our Shuryo; he’ll want to talk with him.’’ 

‘’Okay, Kageyama.’’ 

Rapidly, the orange-haired kid went away, and they patiently waited under the watchful eyes of that Kageyama. Every once in a while, his stare would go to her, curious about her strange appearance. 

A few minutes later, Hinata came back accompanied by a grey-haired, older teen and another one with a buzzcut. 

‘’I am Koushi Sugawara, the Viceroy of Karasuno. Our leader will speak with you if you really come here without violent intentions. ‘’ 

Ushijima nodded and they finally all moved forward, accompanied by the Karasuno warriors. Their school was small and Akari couldn’t help but notice the impressive number of young children there were here. Her eyes took everything and everyone in and she also noted that the people present were thin and tired looking. They were truly struggling. 

Their group arrived at the main entrance of the school and they got down from the horses before being led inside. After walking through a couple hallways, Sugawara knocked on a door. 

‘’Come in!’’ 

It was a large room and Akari assumed it must have been the teachers’ breakroom, Before. They had transformed it into a meeting space. 

A solid teen with short black hair greeted them from his side of the table occupying the middle of the room: ‘’I am Daichi Sawamura, the Shuryo here.’’ 

They did the presentations and then, Karasuno Shuryo’s eyes fell on her: ‘’I see that the rumors were true; Shiratorizawa got their hands on the White Demon. I would’ve thought you’d get rid of it, given your reputation.’’ 

‘’It’s not in my habits to harm young girls.’’ Ushijima said plainly. 

Daichi’s brows shot up in surprise, before he smiled gently at her: ‘’ I thank you for never stealing from us.’’ 

Without a word, Akari nodded at him and then Daichi’s attention was on Wakatoshi again: ‘’Why do you want to cross my Territory? ‘’ 

‘’I have business on the other side of it, further into the countryside and going around would have taken too long.’’ He explained. 

The Karasuno leader sat at the table, inviting them with a gesture of his hand to do the same: ‘’What business?’’ 

They all sat down, and she ended up sandwiched between Satori and Wakatoshi. 

‘’We believe there is an abandoned farm where we are going; we were hoping to find material there and hay for our horses.’’ 

Koushi and Sawamura shared a look: ‘’ What do we get for letting you pass without trouble?’’ The Viceroy asked. 

Tendou leaned on the table with a sly smirk: ‘’You get to keep your lands.’’ 

Daichi’s expression became hard and it is then, that Akari saw the leader in him: ‘’My Territory is peaceful, and we have never attacked anyone. I will not tolerate that kind of threats from you.’’ He grounded out. 

The tension was rising and so, Akari intervened: ‘’You have a lot of kids.’’ 

Koushi looked at her with sad eyes: ‘’We have all the kids.’’ 

She nodded: ‘’I know… And I see that you are not thriving. Where we’re going, we might get something that could be very good for you and your children. ‘’ 

The girl felt the burning stare of Ushijima, felt the reproaches in that stare. 

Karasuno’s Shuryo frowned: ‘’Like what?’’ 

‘’I am the one who discovered the farm and when I was there like 7 months ago, I saw cows. You know what that means? You could get milk. Kids need milk.’’ 

The leaders of the place suddenly seemed to be a lot more interested: ‘’For real?’’ 

Quickly, she nodded, but then almost jumped when her Shuryo’s large hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing warningly: ‘’We’re not sure of what we will find there.’’ 

‘’If we let you pass and you find cows, could we get one or two?’’ Daichi questioned. 

Satori whistled: ‘’Very bold of you to ask us something like that.’’ 

Akari, incensed by the two leaders from Shiratorizawa, shook Ushijima off and stood up: ‘’Stop it! Karasuno is taking care of all the children they could find! They are the only ones who tried to get the kids! They need help! It’s a fair exchange for letting us pass! ‘’ She exclaimed angrily. 

Clearly pissed, Wakatoshi grabbed her scruff again and brought her back by his side, sitting her down forcefully: ‘’Watch your tongue, Girl-san. I have not made any decision yet, so do not speak for me.’’ He warned dangerously. 

Burrowing her head into her shoulders and sinking in her seat, she shut her mouth. 

Satori leaned his cheek in one palm: ‘’It is fair, dear Leader~’’ 

Ushijima sighed: ‘’If you let us pass through and we find cows there, you’ll get one. I assure it to you.’’ He finally relented. 

Sugawara smiled and Daichi extended his hand toward him for his fellow Shuryo to shake it and they did. 

They finally went to the farm she had found months ago. Shuryo Daichi and a boy named Tanaka accompanied them. Once at the farm, they had to put something over their nose because of the smell of rotting meat. Inside one of the corners of the large barn, there had been pigs inside an enclosure and so…they had not survived. 

On a good note, they found a bull, 3 cows and one veal that were somehow still alive; they’ve had access to the field and they probably came back inside the barn during the winter. Their group stumbled on a chicken coop; this one was empty, and they found a couple hens and a rooster running around in another part of the barn. Akari had read somewhere that chicken could eat anything; they might have even eaten one of their own…that’s probably why they had survived.

Shiratorizawa had to do a second trip around to bring everything they found; the animals, hay and grains, tools…Tendou even found two hunting guns; two regular carbines with a couple of bullets. 

Ushijima offered one of the guns to Daichi, saying he might need it one day to protect his children. Like promised, he gave them the cow, its veal and part of the hay and grains. 

…And they only encountered two Turned on their way back. 

-Mid November 2012- 

Akari wanted to cower behind Tendou as she watched their Shuryo; he always had a cold expression, but somehow, the one he had now was so much worse. Most of them were gathered in the gym again…but under less pleasant circumstances. The girl partially hid behind the Viceroy, one hand clutching the back of his shirt.

‘’…It’s the second time I see you in front of me like this.’’ Ushijima growled from his throne-like chair. 

The teen held down on his knees in front of him said nothing. Akari knew he was one of his warriors; she recognized the boy as being part of the judo team from Before.

‘’You’ve been in fights with other warriors before, two girls complained about you in the past, but now… ‘’ The man trailed off, clearly furious. 

The kneeling teen looked up at him; there wasn’t any remorse in his eyes: ‘’I don’t see the harm…’’ 

Beside himself, Wakatoshi was on his feet in an instant: ‘’You don’t see the harm!? YOU’VE RAPED A GIRL!’’ He roared. 

People around them gasped and started to whisper, outraged. The white-haired teen clenched her fists, both from nervousness and anger.

Seemingly more collected, the Shuryo ordered: ‘’Bring him behind the school…near our borders.’’ 

At these words, the accused boy started struggling against the hands holding him: ‘’No! NO!’’ 

Confused, Akari pulled on Tendou’s shirt and searched Satori’s eyes for an explanation, but they were devoid of anything as he glanced back at her. For once, the Viceroy was entirely serious. The guilty teen was brought outside, Ushijima and some of his warriors in tow and a few other people followed them. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but the girl was also morbidly curious and so she followed as well. 

Their little group walked for about 20 minutes, all the while listening to the wails and pleas of the rapist. 

Akari trailed behind, unsure; were they going to exile him? Punish him…like cut one of his hands or something? She heard it wasn’t that rare in other territories… They arrived at the borders; it was just a vast, empty lawn…but there was a wooden log there…like a long trunk of a fallen tree. Her eyes widened; the ground around the log was soiled with red and brown…it was obviously blood. 

Her heart raced in her chest; what would they do? The teen’s hands were tied behind his back and his chest was put on the log, his head protruding on the other side. 

Oh no…would they really…? 

Stoic as always, Ushijima unsheathed the long sword at his hip. 

‘’Please! PLEASE DON’T! ‘’ the accused teen begged. 

The leader ignored him and walked around the log, taking place not too far from the struggling teen’s head. He held his sword in front of him with two hands:

‘’I, the Shuryo of Shiratorizawa, sentence you to death for the rape of one woman and potentially two others. ‘’ 

People were oddly quiet around them, safe for the wailing boy.

‘’If anyone wants to object or disagree with my decision, you may say something now.’’ 

No one did and Akari looked around with disbelief and fear in her eyes. The tall man raised his heavy sword above his head; his golden eyes were hard under his furrowed brows. With force, he swung down, and the girl looked away, but even as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound it made when the blade went through the teen’s neck. Her lunch threatened to come up and she made the mistake of looking toward the leader again. She saw the decapitated body and Akari knew she would have nightmares about this scene.   
The girl stumbled back and away from the group as she heard Ushijima say: ‘’Leave his remains somewhere in the streets out of our borders; the wild dogs or the Turned can have him.’’ 

With a sick stomach and dread in her heart, the white-haired teen ran back to the school. Rushing to her bedroom, she rapidly stuffed a few things in her backpack and recuperated her blades in the armory before slipping outside the school premises. Safe for the guards around the school premises, everyone was still over at that morbid execution place and so, with a bit of stealth, she easily escaped Shiratorizawa.


	6. confrontation

Chapter 6

-3 days later- 

She had run mindlessly until her legs and lungs burned. She didn’t have time to bring any food and so she munched on the comestible plants she found. Which was not much at this time of the year. Akari couldn’t get the images of that bloody execution out of her head. She still saw Ushijima’s broad sword falling down toward the nape of that teen. She still saw that disarticulated body on the ground, separated from its head. 

The girl was now wandering aimlessly in a residential area, hoping to find something in the houses there.

Akari jumped and gripped a window ledge then a thick vine before pulling herself up and up to finally arrive on the roof of a single-story house. It was sunny today and the darker roof was warm, she laid there for a long time. 

Without meaning too, she fell asleep and it was the sound of hooves and voices that woke her up. 

‘’I see her! I see her! Look!’’ 

Groggily, she opened her eyes. 

‘’How did she arrive on that roof?’’ 

Tendou? 

Akari stiffened when she saw three purple warriors, two horses and who mounted them in the street in front of the house. She gulped; Ushijima’s face was scary. They must have been hot on her trail then…they probably followed quickly after her departure. 

‘’Demon-chan~ Come down! ‘’ 

Crawling on her stomach to the edge of the roof, she placed her chin on one arm and let the other dangle down. She didn’t answer them as her pale blue irises surveyed their movements. 

Scowling, the Shuryo growled: ‘’Come here in this instant. ‘’ 

‘’ Leave me alone! ‘’ Her voice sounded pathetic and child-like even to her own ears.

His Viceroy twisted in his saddle to look at his leader: ‘’I think we need a gentler approach here, Waka-kun.’’ 

The broad-shouldered man sighed: ‘’Why did you leave, Girl-san?’’ 

‘’You know why! Now leave me be; I’m in the Open Lands! You have no authority here! I'm a Roamer!’’ 

‘’I have authority over you no matter where we are. ‘’ He affirmed confidently. 

Feeling brave on her roof, she scoffed at him. 

‘’Little Demon~ I know you were frightened, but what did you want us to do? That boy had it coming. Come down… you must be starving; we have food with us. ‘’ Tendou tried to cajole. 

Ignoring them, Akari turned to lay on her back and closed her eyes. Ushijima had dismounted and had walked in front of the house, just underneath her: ‘’ I had to Girl-san; it brought me no joy. I hated every instant of it. What if I only punished him and he’d attack another girl? My people’s safety is my responsibility. What if I had exiled him and he did it to a girl out there? I had already been too lenient and by my fault, three girls have been assaulted. ‘’ 

She opened her eyes and rolled on her stomach again to glanced down at him, her hands and her chin on the edge of the roof: ‘’I understand…but I don’t want to go back. I want to be free again. ‘’ 

The man shook his head: ‘’You are useful to my Territory. You belong to Shiratorizawa; to me.’’ 

The teen grimaced: ‘’I might be useful, but I don’t belong to you.’’ 

His eyes hardened: ‘’Get down now. Don’t make me come get you; you won’t find it pleasant.’’ He warned dangerously. 

Threats, threats, threats… She knew none of them could climb like she did and the lowest part of the roof where she currently was, was almost 3,5 meters high…And there was no access to it. No porch or steps, nothing. 

‘’What are you gonna d-‘’ 

She didn’t have time to finish that he had recoiled a few steps and started to run parallelly to the house before jumping up. NO ONE should be able to jump that high!?! Too surprised to react or move away, Akari was unable to escape his fingers as it gripped her navy sweatshirt at the shoulder and pulled her down. She yipped in fright as she was dragged over the roof and became airborne. Because of the direction of the movement, she flipped forward in the air and strong arms caught her and squeezed her tightly to a hard chest as they fell. 

‘’Waka-kun!’’ ‘’Shuryo!’’ 

She landed on Ushijima as he twisted and tumbled on his back, cautioning her fall. His breath left him when his back connected with the ground with her on top of him. The girl wrestled against his grip to no avail. He sat up and she ended in his laps, squished uncomfortably as she struggled like an angry cat. ‘’Let… me…gooo!’’ she whined pitifully, on the verge of tears.

‘’It’s not safe for you out here. Let’s go back home. ‘’ He said patiently as if she was being an unreasonable child.

Later that day, Satori brought her in an empty hallway of the school; one displaying many trophies and pictures. The redhead made them stop and pointed at a picture of Ushijima wearing a white and purple uniform. He had been captain of the volleyball team. He used to play on national level, for Japan Before, Tendou told her. 

No wonder he could jump high.

-December 2012- 

It was Christmas today. It certainly wasn’t as grandiose as the Christmases of Before, but it was something. The girls in charge of cooking had done their best to prepare a special meal and a kind of dessert with dried fruits. They even had a couple bottles of booze that had been passed around.

Ushijima had given her back her mask. As a gift…And she had given him her most flat expression in return, that kitsune mask was hers to begin with. He had just patted her on the head at her reaction. So, the thing was currently attached to the belt around her waist as she clapped her hands with the other students listening to Semi and the others. Eita Semi, who could apparently sing and play a few instruments, was singing and playing violin with other students who knew music. They were all staying up later than usual, gathered in the cafeteria. Done with their meal a long while ago, the Shiratories watched the musicians as they stood on a little stage in a corner of the open room. 

Eita began playing something more joyous and fast paced and Akari couldn’t help herself and rose from her seat; she had to dance. Her legs felt bouncy and full of energy. How long has it been since she had danced? Simply for the fun of it? Her eyes fell on the younger kids here who were 12 and 13 and she got an idea. 

Hooking the mask around her head and over her face, the teen launched herself in front of the musicians and just started dancing. Akari didn’t truly know how to dance but she had always loved moving to the sound of music. She twirled and jumped around following the pace of the violin and the drums. People laughed excitedly and cheered her on. Semi accelerated the rhythm and so did the girl; her movements became more and more intricated. Akari mixed her fighting style and techniques with her dancing, moving as if she was carrying her weapons and battling an invisible foe. Running back toward the crowd, the girl bounced on one of the tables and danced there as the teens banged their fists on top of it, whistling and shouting. Arrived at the end of the long cafeteria table, Akari agilely jumped down with a side flip, landing in a deep crouch. Her body had changed and with all that happened, she found her limbs to be stronger, leaner…the things she could accomplish now…

The children and teens around applauded and whistled louder. The white-haired girl brought her dancing toward where the Shuryo was sitting with his inner circle. Akari twirled and pranced around them before halting in front of Ushijima, adding a few playful bows and reverences to her dance. People burst out laughing at her antics and she swore she even saw a corner of Wakatoshi’s lips curled up in what could have been a little smile.

She was getting out of breath and so she grabbed Tendou’s arm and hauled him with her, forcing him to swing with her. Amused, he followed her willingly, and the girl dragged him in the middle of the place before grabbing more and more people. Finally, almost everyone ended up dancing and Akari, panting hard, sat down at the tables. Removing her mask, she smiled; she hadn’t been this happy in a long time. 

Akari clapped her hands loudly, cheering her comrades and laughing; her pale, blue eyes traveled around the room, taking everything in. Everyone was dancing safe for two wounded teens, a warrior, Ushijima and herself. Gradually, her joyous clapping slowed down; the Shuryo’s golden gaze was on her, heavy and intense. When he saw she had noticed his staring, he did not even break eye contact, unbothered. 

Ill-at-ease, the girl looked down and back toward the caracoling teens, unable to hold his serious stare. 

Her smile slowly came back to her face as she watched the Shiratories; every Christmas after that, they’d cheer and demand for the Demon War Dance. 

-Mid January 2013- 

A week ago, Date Tech had sent an envoy to speak with them; they wanted to trade. 

They needed more food and Shiratorizawa needed more clothes. Being located closer to downtown, they had more malls and shopping centers on their Territory, giving them access to that kind of items. With winter here, that trade proposal was more than welcomed. 

They awaited Date Tech and their people in the large meeting room of Shiratorizawa; their Shuryo, Viceroy and 4 warriors were supposed to come. They had agreed to meet with the same number of people and so, sitting at the long makeshift table were their own leader, Tendou, three warriors and herself. 

The rival band arrived on time, escorted to the room by two of their own warriors; when they entered, they all rose from their seats to greet them. 

Ushijima walked forth to shake hand with Futakuchi: ‘’We are pleased to receive you here today. ‘’ 

‘’Likewise; I hope we’ll find a good common ground.’’ 

Akari, still hidden by the tall men around and in front of her, couldn’t get the whole scene as presentations were being done. 

Suddenly, her heart stopped when she caught the end of a sentence: ‘’… is my Viceroy, Aone-san.’’ 

Did her ears deceive her? That was her last name…

Elbowing her way to the front, Akari pushed at the boys around her and stop dead in her tracks; her eyes were taking in her tall cousin, who stood there, alive and well. 

Could it be true? 

‘’Taka-kun?’’ 

The white-haired giant ceased talking and his head turned to her; his eyes widened: ‘’Akari-chan? Ri-chan?’’ his whispered in disbelief. 

The girl rushed to him and jumped on the teen, circling his thick waist with her arms; he immediately hugged her back and for an instant, she thought he would break her bones, but she didn’t mind. That hug was the best thing she had felt in a long time.

People had quieted around them and were watching them, but it didn’t matter. 

Gently, Takanobu pushed her away and grabbed her face in his hands: ‘’Where have you been?! Why are you here? Your house is not on this territory nor was your school...I went to your home Ri-chan; there was no one there…I saw the cross in the backyard; it told me you were alive. I looked around and asked about you for a long time, but I couldn’t find you! After all this time… I-I thought you were dead…’’ 

He clutched her to him again and she felt tears burning into her eyes: ‘’I was alone…with no one because I was scared of people… I tried to look for you too…’’ She babbled as she pressed her face to his chest. 

‘’Well; this is quite touching, very emotional and all that, but we were here for a reason~’’ Satori cut in. 

Akari let go of her cousin and he patted her head; she still couldn’t believe it. They’ve always been close; their parents lived not too far from each other and Takanobu and herself only had a year difference between them. Being both only children, they’ve played a lot together as kids and they’ve always had more of a sibling relationship. 

They finally sat down and Tendou pulled her to sit beside him and the negotiations began. She listened idly, but her eyes kept going to her cousin; what happened to him? How did he end up Viceroy of a powerhouse group?! She knew he had previously been going to Date Tech, but… Takanobu, even given his size and strength, was a gentle giant. Was he fighting now? Killing? Had he challenged the previous Viceroy? Why had she not heard his name before? 

His gaze crossed hers every now and then and his expression wanted to be reassuring. 

At least, the two groups came to an agreement; Date Tech would give them clothes in exchange of fish and grains that Shiratorizawa had in extra. The Shuryos were shaking hands to seal their agreement and Takanobu walked around the table toward her. Akari rose to meet him halfway and the young man dragged her to him again, clutching her against his side.

‘’What happened to you? I saw your mother’s grave in your backyard…did you have to…?’’ He questioned with concern. 

Knowing what he meant, she shook her head: ‘’She didn’t become a Turned; she just… died like the others…’’ 

He ruffled her hair again and she smiled; it was good to see him. The girl had never thought she’d find him healthy and standing proud like this. 

‘’You’ll be okay now; I’m here and we’ll stay together.’’ The tall teen said warmly. 

‘’I don’t think that will be possible.’’ A deep voice cut in. 

Ushijima, who had apparently been listening, was walking toward them, serious as ever. Stiffening, her cousin stepped forth to face the Shuryo; he was just as big as the leader was, if not more: ‘’Why not? We are family; we belong together.’’ 

‘’Your… cousin belongs in Shiratorizawa. ‘’ He claimed firmly, his golden eyes boring into Takanobu. 

Akari didn’t like it for an instant and as she stepped closer to her cousin, she felt a hand grip her shoulder; Tendou. She tried to shake him off, but his arm slid around her chest, holding her back to his front. The girl fought against his grasp and she discovered that the lanky young man was a lot stronger than he appeared. 

‘’Don’t fight, Demon-chan.’’ Satori said in a low voice; it wasn’t harsh or commanding; it was almost… sad, resolute. 

Aone scowled and attempted to intervene, most likely to free her from Tendou, but Ushijima lifted an arm, blocking his way. 

‘’You have no right.’’ The Viceroy of Date Tech growled lowly, the indignation clear in his voice.

People around them were starting to get nervous at the tension rose steadily. Futakuchi, their Shuryo, approached them too, unsure. 

‘’I have all the rights. You might not know it, but your cousin,’’ Wakatoshi walked to her and grabbed the mask that was attached to her belt, hidden under the hem of her hoodie. ‘’…was previously known as the White Demon. ‘’ He said, showing the kitsune mask to Takanobu. 

‘’What? Akari-chan…that was you?’’ 

She looked away and nodded slowly. 

‘’She stole from Shiratorizawa, from me… I put a price on her head for her capture, and she was given to me by Kakugawa in exchange for peace. I have spared your cousin.’’ He explained sternly. 

Once more, she struggled against Tendou: ‘’I barely took anything from you! And I’m not a gift!’’ She hissed, completely revolted by what was happening. 

Takanobu’s hand was edging toward the large axe hooked at his belt: ‘’ It doesn’t matter; let her go. She’s a person, not a pet.’’ 

‘’I will not. ‘’ The Chief responded flatly to Date Tech’s Viceroy. 

Satori’s grip tightened around her when she didn’t quit her wrestling and he bent to whisper in her ear: ‘’Please, Demon-chan…’’ 

Shiratorizawa’s Leader had a dangerous glint in his hard eyes, and it made her swallow with difficulty. He would not back down… 

Suddenly, Aone’s weapon was out and everyone imitated him; Date Tech’s warriors were facing Shiratorizawa’s, everyone ready to fight. 

The only one who was calm here, was Ushijima: ‘’You need the food we are offering you a lot more than we need your clothes. Keep fighting me on this matter or try to take your cousin back with you, and the deal is off.’’ He affirmed on a leveled voice. 

Futakuchi stepped forward and grasped Takanobu’s wrist: ‘’ Aone-san… He’s right. We won’t be able to go through this winter without the extra food. ‘’ 

Her cousin’s hand was shaking and for the first time, she saw a look of pure anger in his face. 

‘’I’m your Shuryo…Do as I tell you.’’ Futakuchi reminded him, gently. 

Aone wasn’t moving, torn. If he fought here, Date Tech’s warriors would support him and lose. She knew her cousin would probably die along with his comrades; they were fewer and away from their territory. Akari decided to speak up, her voice tight: ‘’Taka-kun…it’s okay…I don’t want you to be hurt and your people needs it. You’re their Viceroy…it’s your responsibility…’’ 

His eyes were pained as they met hers, but he nodded slowly to her and sheathed his weapon. 

‘’Wise decision, Aone-san.’’ Commented Ushijima. 

‘’Arrogant jerk…’’ Takanobu muttered under his breath. 

Satori released her and she shoved him away for good measures with an offended scowl on her face; she had thought he was on her side. Maybe even her friend. 

The white-haired girl went to join Takanobu again, but this time, it’s Wakatoshi’s grip who stopped her. Twisting her head around to glare at him, Akari easily read the warning in his eyes as he held her back. For a long instant, they stared at each other and the man slowly released his grasp on her. His message had been received. 

She hugged her cousin one last time before Date Tech left. The girl accompanied them back outside with some others until they reached the school gates and Akari watched them depart with a heavy heart, barely holding her tears in. It was snowing and she didn’t know why, but it seemed to make the entire situation harsher. The loneliness that settled in her chest as she surveyed her only family member leaving her, appeared worse.

‘’I will not prevent you from seeing your cousin; he is welcome to visit you here anytime.’’ A profound rumble announced not too far from her. 

Akari clearly heard in that sentence the ‘he can come here, but you can’t go there’, and it made her even angrier. Her throat was too painful with emotions too reply; the younger teen turned around and went straight to her room, ignoring him. 

She cried for two days in there after that. 

On the morning of the third day, rapid knocks on her door woke her up from her sorrow induced nap. 

‘’Leave me alone.’’ She mumbled from under her blankets. 

Her door opened and someone stepped in: ‘’It is enough; I didn’t kill your cousin and I even told you he would be allowed in here. Get up.’’ 

The Shuryo. 

‘’I said: leave me alone…’’ Akari grumbled.

Abruptly, the blankets were ripped away from her and she was met with a glaring Ushijima: ‘’ I said: get up. ‘’ 

Knowing he wouldn’t repeat his command a third time, she reluctantly did and the tall, young man stared her down: ‘’You told me a while ago that you wanted to fight, to go out with us to scavenge. If it’s still the case, you need to train. You’ve been cooped up here for over two days, doing nothing, but wallow in self-pity. It is enough.’’ He grunted, annoyed. 

The girl glanced away and mumbled: ‘’yeah…as if you will let me go out there; I’m your prisoner…You didn’t even let me go with my only family left…where I belong.’’ 

‘’You are not a prisoner. It is dangerous out there; it’s not suitable for a young woman. It is my duty to protect my people…And you are a Shiratori now. ‘’ he repeated sternly to her for the umpteenth time. 

She had heard these words enough. Akari clenched her fists and refrained from saying anything as anger bubbled up inside of her. 

‘’Now; get ready, we are going to train.’’ 

Not in the mood to train at all, Akari did sparring drills half-heartedly with an older girl. They were practicing chokes and how to disarm an opponent holding a knife. Earlier, they had done some archery outside and now they were in one of the gyms where judo tatamis had been placed on the ground on almost half of the floor surface. 

Her sparring partner attacked her and Akari dodged and bent before sliding around her and choking her from behind. 

The other teen laughed and tapped her arm: ‘’I yield, I yield.’’ 

With a sigh, the white-haired released her and stiffened when she saw their leader approaching them. The girl with her bowed lightly: ‘’Shuryo.’’ 

Ushijima nodded to the girl and looked back at her: ‘’ Spar with me.’’ 

Akari glanced away: ‘’No.’’ 

‘’It wasn’t a request.’’ He pointed out. 

Her partner squeezed her shoulder and walked a bit away, an apologetic air on her face. Akari and Wakatoshi faced each other quietly. 

‘’Are you ready, Aone-chan? ‘’ 

The pit of her stomach was still gnawed at by days of accumulated anger; without a word, she raised her hands in a defensive manner. Confident as always, Ushijima attacked first; the teen easily escaped his reaching arm and rapidly slipped outside of his reach. She recognized he was strong and agile; she had seen him lift heavy teens while sparring and few could defeat him. She remembered when he had jumped so high to get her on that roof. 

But Akari knew she was faster; she would have to treat this fight like he was one of the Turned. He was a lot stronger than her, but certainly slower. She just needed to avoid being grasped by him.

The young man went on the offensive again and once more, she dodged him. People gathered around them, curious. Ushijima was sporting a slight smile on his lips, and it infuriated her; he was always so cocky. 

As his hand extended toward her again, Akari slid to the side, bending under his arm, and kicked at his heel. He lost balance and almost fell, a surprised expression on his face as he stumbled a bit. 

The teens around them hooted and started encouraging them. 

Akari lifted her hands in front of her once more, a mean, resentful frown on her face, waiting for his next move. His pride now hurt, the Shuryo attacked again, more seriously this time. He tried to grab her multiple times and every time the white-haired girl evaded him. On his last attempt, Akari let his arms engulfed her and turned into him, lifting her elbow in a long arch above her head. Her hard joint connected with force with his chin and he stepped backward; the girl rapidly turned and push-kicked him away from her. 

Wakatoshi’s hand slowly went to his mouth; his lip was bleeding. There was a hush around them; there were rules while sparring; no biting, no clawing, no hair pulling and…no real hit. 

She had not been able to control herself; the rage inside of her was too strong to ignore. He had put a price on her head. He had her captured. He had her trapped here. He was preventing her from being with Takanobu, her family. 

Not wasting an instant, the girl ran at him again. Without restrain, she rained punches and kicks his way. The stern teen dodged her first hits and viciously, the girl feinted with her left hand and hit him square in the solar plexus with a solid right punch. His breath left him, and he bent slightly forward; Akari grasped his nape with both hands, brought his head down and kneed him in the face. 

There were outraged gasps around them and a general ‘Ooohh’ was proclaimed by their audience. 

Charging her, Ushijima gripped her around her legs and waist, lifting her high. Panicking, she repetitively elbowed him in the back with a savagery she didn’t know she possessed. The man slammed her on the ground, and it was her turn to lose her breath, pain shooting in her back and hips. The leader remained above her, pinning her wrists to the tatamis as he straddled her hips and legs.

Drops of blood dripped from his nose and onto her face; he was staring hard at her. He tightened his grasp on her wrists and the girl was sure she felt her bones grinding together. 

Oh. He was truly furious this time. Akari blinked rapidly a few times as blood landed near her eyes on her cheeks. They were not moving or saying anything, and the spectators were not either. 

‘’Oooookay guys…I think that’s enough for today~ ‘’ Tendou cut in. 

The Viceroy walked onto the mats and toward them; he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder: ‘’Shuryo; I believe you two are done here, no?’’ 

Wakatoshi wasn’t budging and he was still burning her alive with his wrathful, golden eyes. Her icy blue ones were still maintaining the connection, refusing to back down. An imperceptible whimper escaped her lips; he was going to crush her wrists if he didn’t stop. 

‘’Wakatoshi-kun.’’ Satori insisted, pulling at his chief. 

Slowly, he released her and stood above her, a foot on both side of her. He gave her one last, heated look before stepping away. 

Akari stayed on her back for a while; maybe he would punish her? Kill her for this?

Still stunned by the slam, she shakily rose on her elbows with a groan; that was going to hurt tomorrow…And she knew it could have been worse; she was aware that the Shuryo had only defended himself…he could’ve attacked her too. But he didn’t. She didn’t receive a single hit from him. The girl she had been practicing with previously, rushed to her, helping her up: ‘’What came over you?! Are you okay?!’’ She hissed lowly. 

The white-haired girl didn’t answer; she had never acted like this before…but she knew what came over her; she had strongly felt the desire to make him suffer…to hurt him. 

The day after, their leader still came to collect her from her bedroom for her to accompany him throughout the day, as usual. He had a split lip and a black eye; she limped slowly at his side. 

What a pair they made. After that, he let her come out to scavenge with them.


	7. Battle

*third week of January 2013* 

A few warriors, the Shuryo, Semi and herself had traveled to Date Tech Territory also known as the Iron Wall. The people there had surrounded the school premises by a huge fence made of just about everything. Cars, planks, garbage bins…It was over 3 meters high, effectively protecting against many potential invaders of any kind, be it wild dogs, Turned or other teens… 

There was a huge metallic gate that lead inside the walls; it was flanked by two warriors; they were waiting for them. Akari was sitting in front of the Shuryo, tightly tucked between his arms and the pommel of the saddle. She would’ve walked like she usually did, but she was still limping from the fight with their leader. This one was still sporting bruises on his face as well the remaining of a split lip and had insisted on her riding the horse with him. 

Today’s quest was to exchange food for clothing; Shiratorizawa had carts full of smoked fish from Wakutani as well as some grains and potatoes. 

As soon as they walked inside, they were welcomed by the Shuryo and Viceroy of Date Tech; the girl practically threw herself off the horse to go toward her cousin, Takanobu. The imposing young man frowned when he saw her limping toward him, but hauled her into his arms nonetheless. 

‘’Are you alright, Ri-chan? Why are you limping?’’ 

As he was saying this, Wakatoshi was getting down his horse to shake the other Shuryo’s hand. Aone raised his head from his cousin and asked the man instead: ‘’Why is Akari-chan limping, Ushijima?’’ he growled. 

Calmly, the leader turned to him: ‘’ We sparred; she decided to take things further. She did that to my face.’’ He stated flatly, pointing at this own wounds. ‘’I only defended myself.’’

In response, the white-haired girl only buried her masked face a bit more into Takanobu’s chest. 

‘’Is it true , Ri? You did that? ‘’ 

She nodded: ‘’I was angry…’’ the girl admitted softly.

It was probably a shock for him; she, his younger cousin, who almost never spoke, who had always remained quietly in her corner, too shy to interact with others most of the time. 

Aone’s arms tightened around her form: ‘’Ushijima; she is obviously not safe around you and your people. Again, I request that you leave her in my care, her family. Date Tech is more suited for her.’’ 

The stoic leader of Shiratorizawa stepped closer, obviously displeased: ‘’Again, I refuse.’’ Blatantly, he twisted away, silently dismissing him: ‘’We have business to attend to, I believe.’’ 

On his words, everyone went inside to proceed with the exchange of goods. 

******

Quietly, Akari stood on the side, watching as the Shiratoris picked their choices of clothes. She heard Ushijima’s deep voice reminding them to choose warmer clothing, to not base their decisions on look only. Meanwhile, Futakuchi and her cousin were inspecting the fishes and the rest of the food. 

She sighed behind her mask, knowing very well that in a few minutes, she would be back on that horse, forced to go back to Shiratorizawa. When that time came, Takanobu held her tight against him for a long moment: ‘’If you think you’re in danger there, with these people- you can come here ok?’’ he whispered to her . 

She nodded and stiffened when the stoic Shuryo called after her from atop his horse: ‘’Aone-chan. Time to go.’’ 

Like the obedient Shiratori she had become, Akari slowly walked to the leader, whom hard eyes were on her. Once she was close enough, the young man held down a hand to her and easily pulled her up in front of him. 

******

*March 2013* 

Akari clutched her knife with a dead grip making the weapon tremble in her hand. Crouched and hidden, forgotten almost. The Shuryo was letting her go out with his warriors now to scavenge, which they had been doing until a group of Seijoh warriors attacked them. Shiratorizawa and Aobajohsai were sharing a border near Sendai and it was common knowledge that Oikawa was not fond of Ushijima. Multiple times, the impassive leader had tried to tempt Oikawa into joining forces with his own territory, to no avail…And Seijoh was too powerful to annex; there would be too many causalities if an open war was declared between the two groups. Instead, they led a silent one between each other. 

The white-haired girl had climbed earlier on a fire escape to survey their surroundings…and now, teenagers were fighting each others underneath her. Ushijima had strictly forbidden her from participating in battle, should the eventuality arise. Even though one of his fiercest and most experienced warriors, a tall athletic girl of eighteen, had decided to take her under her wing, the Shuryo persisted in saying she wasn’t ready yet. 

However, the current situation called to her; they were outnumbered by the white and teal warriors. Ushijima had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder; he kept fighting like it wasn’t bothering him. A gift from Oikawa, who was known to be the best archer in the prefecture with his only equal being a certain Kageyama from Karasuno. The more she looked at the bloody scene before her eyes, the more Akari realized that this attack might not be due to bad luck only. These warriors all appeared to be part of Oikawa’s inner circle, his elites; she even spotted Iwaizumi…his Viceroy. A yelled command from the Shuryo of Aobajohsai confirmed her doubts: ‘’He’s cornered; take him down!’’ 

Immediately, she knew who the pretty brunet was talking about. Her pale blue eyes spotted a tall, dark- haired teen with thick eyebrows creeping behind Ushijima, spear in hand. Near the fire escape…near where she was. 

Everything seemed to slow down around her; if she did nothing, this teen would either kill her Shuryo or severely injure him. They might notice her later and take her prisoner; take them prisoners. If Ushijima dies…She could be free; she could make her way out of this mess and return to her independent, solitary life…but words might get back to Shiratorizawa and it would look suspicious that she disappeared while their Shuryo was dead. His warriors might want to seek revenge against her while they assume the worst about her person. If Ushijima Wakatoshi dies…Chaos would ensue. The young woman didn’t want to admit it, but under his reign, no one was really going hungry, there were rules and things were in order. He was leading with an iron fist and a brutality that could be frightening at the times. After her months spent in Shiratorizawa, she wasn’t sure someone could do a better job than him at the Academy. His ways didn’t please her. His seriousness and stoic persona didn’t appeal to her. His deep voice commanding everyone around him grinded her gears. But, without him, there would be anarchy. 

If she intervened and saved his life, the leader could perhaps feel more incline about giving her back her freedom...but on the other hand, she had never truly harmed another kid. Akari didn’t really want to. It seemed all so extreme to her; why were they all even fighting? There were monsters out there that were killing them- why were they not uniting against them instead? 

The teen was getting closer and closer to Ushijima- she needed to act soon. Decided, the girl jumped down from the fire escape and rolled on the ground before darting toward the dark-haired teen in his blind angle. He never noticed her coming out of the shadow- but his Shuryo did. Her blue eyes briefly slid to Oikawa from under her mask as he extended his hand toward his warrior with a horrified air: ‘’MATSUKAWA-DON’T!’’ He shouted. 

This one didn’t react until her knife plunged itself deep into his side. Hastily, she retreated and headed toward another teen approaching her Shuryo. The Seijoh boy, saw her coming and blocked her arm with his own, but while he did this, Akari unsheathed her hatchet and hit the boy in the head with the flat of it, making him dizzy. As his body started falling down, the white-haired teen slid behind him, holding her knife at his throat and keeping him up by his hair. 

‘’STOP! Everyone stop or I kill him here and there! ‘’ She cried at the top of her lungs, scared. 

Abruptly, all the boys and girls around stop mid movement, their eyes turning to her. Oikawa, red faced and obviously furious, sneered: ‘’You…monster. ‘’ His eyes went to his fallen warrior again: ‘’Matsukawa…Issei…’’ 

‘’Take your warriors and leave. I’ll let this one go, once you’re far enough. ‘’ She said loudly. 

Everyone appeared to be hesitating, uncertain of what to do. Akari pressed her blade more into the teen’s throat, making a pearl of blood emerge from his skin. 

His Shuryo seemed to understand because he raised his bow in the air: ‘’We’re going. ‘’ 

Slowly, two Seijoh warriors grabbed the teen named Matsukawa and they all backed away- Akari let the boy she was holding go, pushing him away from her. He stumbled a bit and hurried toward his comrades. Her heart was threatening to come out of her chest any time; her breathing was rapid as she watched them go. What would she have done if Oikawa and the others had not cared about the life of their friend? 

Akari didn’t know. 

‘’Aone-chan.’’

Her head twisted toward her Shuryo; he was hunched a bit, his sword put away as his hand cradled the shoulder pierced by the arrow. 

The girl trotted to him, halting a few steps from the man, apprehensive; would he be angry that she had intervened? happy? Impossible to say just by looking at his neutral expression that seemed to be a permanent one.

‘’Yes, Shuryo?’’ 

He beckoned her closer with his fingers. Hesitantly, she did and when she was within reach, he patted her shoulder: ‘’Well done. You have disobeyed me, but this decision was justified-good call.’’ 

She only gave him a slow nod in response and moved away as Ohira came to support his leader, shuffling under his uninjured arm. 

From this point, whispers of this altercation reached the other clans and slowly, the rumor spread wide around that the White Demon was never far from the Shuryo of Shiratorizawa. Always near, always lurking in the shadow, his shadow.

******

*first week of April 2013* 

Teens wearing navy and white, bloodied, tired and scared had been running around the prefecture, begging for help. Date Tech and Karasuno were confronted to these wounded people as they arrived at their gates. The small group, Ohgiminami, had been erased from the map by a horde of Turned, their school destroyed and most of their people killed. Those who had been able to escape had immediately rushed to warn others. Apparently, a band of almost 100 Turned had stormed their place. How had these mindless creatures reunited and why?  
Anyway, the reason was not so important; it alarmed all the Shuryos in Miyagi when Daichi Sawamura and Kenji Futakuchi called an emergency meeting, sending messengers in every Territory. 

For the first time in two years, all the groups would meet in person. 

An envoy from Date Tech and a warrior had arrived at their door, pleading to enter, saying the matter was of the highest importance. In the large gym of Shiratorizawa, Akari had stood behind the Shuryo with Tendou as the teens in front of them rapidly explained the situation. People around them were baffled, worried whispers were being exchanged among the Shiratoris. 

An entire clan eradicated in less than one hour…only a handful of survivors who had miraculously made their way out of that horrible mess. 

‘’ All the Territories are to meet in Karasuno tomorrow; the gathering will start once at least 6 Shuryos are present. The Shuryo is to bring his or her Viceroy and one warrior only. ‘’ The messenger informed them. 

Silent and impassive as always, Ushijima nodded slowly from his throne-like chair: ‘’Shiratorizawa will be present; you can count on us.’’ 

People around hummed in agreement, supporting their leader. 

‘’ You may rest here for a while.’’ Ushijima suggested to the envoys. 

One shook her head: ‘’We can’t: we have to travel to the other Territories and warn them.’’ 

The Shuryo nodded again and the two teens from Date Tech left, accompanied by a warrior. 

Wakatoshi stood: ‘’Tendou, Ohira; tomorrow we leave at dawn for Karasuno.’’ 

Solemnly, the two young men agreed with their chief. 

The white-haired girl wished she could have been part of this meeting. However, she knew it wasn’t her place, no matter how much she wanted to be present. She wasn’t the Viceroy and even though she went out with the warriors and the Shuryo kept her close, her status here wasn’t much higher than one of a prisoner. 

*April 2013, two days later* 

Ushijima came back from the gathering in Karasuno and organized for his people to assemble in the gym. Akari was just as eager as everyone else to know what was happening with the whole Turned situation on their hands. 

The Shuryo stood tall on his platform and raised his hands to bring silence in the room. 

‘’ Yesterday, the Territories met to address the threat the Turned pose to us. As you all know, a couple days ago, Ohgiminami was brutally attacked, leaving only a few survivors. Shiratorizawa, Aobajohsai, Date Tech, Karasuno, Kakugawa, Niiyama, Johzenji and the representative of Wakutani were present to this meeting. A horde of about a 100 of Turned are freely roaming in the prefecture. They are a real threat and could attack any group at any moment. ‘’ He began in a strong, loud voice. 

Attentive and curious about what was said to this conference, Akari leaned closer. 

‘’…It was decided that the horde should be stopped before it attacks again. Because if they do, not a school, safe for maybe the Iron Wall could resist them. Not even us. All the Territories will reunite and work in a common effort to eradicate the Turned. We must act quickly before any more deaths happen. It was agreed that in two days from now, every group will gather their warriors and join forces. We have agreed to a meeting point near where the horde is. ‘’ 

The Shiratoris exchanged mumbles and worried glances; they would have to fight and risk their lives. 

‘’The more we are, the less casualties we will suffer. I will ask all the warriors and the boys above 16 to join in the battle. ‘’ 

A loud clamor rose in the room, protests were being shouted. 

The leader raised his hands again to quiet them: ‘’I know this is much to ask; that this is scary. But we don’t have choice; we are one of the strongest groups, if not the strongest. Much is expected from us and we need to kill those Turned. What if it was us that they decide to attack next? We all need to make an effort for the safety of the prefecture!’’ he explained with determination. 

Reluctantly, the people nodded; it only made sense. 

They were going to fight…like…going to war? Just like in movies from Before? 

Once everyone was dispersed and back to doing their tasks or whatever their daily routine was, only Ushijima and his inner circle were left in the gym. Tendou, him and Semi were already planning the next days. Akari stepped in closer: ‘’Where exactly are we meeting with the others?’’ 

The leader’s hard, golden eyes fell on her: ‘’We? You are not coming with us.’’ 

Hastily, the girl removed her mask to openly frown at the Shuryo: ‘’What? I want to fight to! You know I can fight!’’ she protested. 

Satori’s hand landed on her shoulder: ‘’It’ll be dangerous Demon-chan.’’ 

Shrugging him off, Akari moved closer to Ushijima, angry: ‘’I don’t care! I can be useful. I want to go!’’ 

His expression hardened and she had the sudden urge to hide behind his Viceroy: ‘’ It is not up for discussion. Women and girls who are not warriors are to stay here; you are not even sixteen. You will remain here.’’ He declared. 

‘’I‘ve saved your life!’’ she reminded him.

‘’…And I am very grateful for this; but you will stay here.’’ He reiterated, basically ignoring her previous statement.

Against her better judgement, she took another step toward him: ‘’I won’t! ‘’ 

His nostrils flared and he also came closer, invading her personal space: ‘’I have had enough of your insubordination! You will obey your Shuryo. Leave!’’ he growled harshly in her face, just on the verge of shouting. 

Her head now buried in her shoulders, Akari stepped back, cowering. With tears in her eyes, she jumped down the platform and hurried out. 

*************

Two days later, Ushijima had gathered a good number of people and it was quite the small army to watch. There were people on horses and most of them were on foot; neatly standing in rows in a military-like fashion. 

With clenched fists, Akari watched them leave in the front yard with the others; this wasn’t fair. She was a good fighter; she was quick and agile! She could help out there! Here, she wasn’t doing anything! 

******

*3 days later, April 2013* 

With all the Territories reunited and fighting as one, they were able to kill the horde of Turned without too many casualties. For sure, every group suffered a few losses and a couple wounded, but overall, they could call the operation a success. 

However, their Shuryo came back among the injured teens. According to Tendou, he had gotten injured while defending the younger boys who had not been warriors. A Turned had managed to surprise him by attacking from behind; the beast had crushed him in his arms, breaking many of his ribs and his right humerus in the process, before throwing him against a wall. 

Ushijima had arrived in a cart, unconscious, but a day later, now, he was awake and resting in the infirmary. 

Akari watched from the door frame as girls and boys alike came to wish him a quick and prompt recovery as well as words of encouragement. At this point, she had lost count of how many had visited him so far. The white-haired girl was scowling, her arms crossed over her chest. 

‘’Why the frown, Demon-chan~?’’ 

She indicated the leader with one hand:

‘’I don’t understand why all these people come here…He’s awful.’’ She grumbled. 

‘’I would watch my words, Aone-chan. It’s my best-friend you’re talking about.’’ 

The younger teen stiffened at Satori’s tone; it had dropped and was full of warning. He had never used that voice with her before. His red eyes were hard and so, the girl hunched her shoulders a bit, apologetic. 

‘’I-I’m sorry Tendou-san…I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just don’t understand. He’s mean. He’s scary…He’s always so bossy and serious. I just don’t get it.’’ She apologized. 

The red-head usual happy face came back and her ruffled her hair, silently forgiving her and telling her everything was alright between them. 

‘’ People look up to him, little demon. You see, Waka-kun wasn’t always the Shuryo.’’ 

The 15 years old cocked her head curiously; rumors had it that he had been the leader here from the very beginning. Seeing the interest in her eyes, Satori kept speaking: 

‘’ When the Change happened…We’ve had a horrible time. A third year from the track and field team stepped up and took charge. He was older, stronger…people followed him easily and he had many boys from the track gang supporting him. The first four months here…were hell. He was violent and ruthless. He attacked Roamers for no reason, he used the people here like slaves while he and his boys lived the big life. Girls were being hurt and forced to…’’ He shook his head with a sad sigh. ‘’ People were too terrified of him at this point to try and challenge him. Everybody but one. ‘’ 

‘’Ushijima.’’ The girl guessed easily. 

The redhead nodded: ‘’Ushijima. Not even seventeen at the time, he could no longer tolerate what was happening here. He confronted the previous leader, asked him to step down. Told him that was he was doing was wrong. If you could have seen it, Akari…folks around were too scared to voice their opinion and to openly support him but you could see the hope in their eyes. ‘’ 

‘’What happened, then?’’ 

‘’ They fought; it was bloody, very violent…But our boy here, ‘’ He swung his chin in the direction of the young man in the infirmary. ‘’ …is very strong, determined. He won. ‘’ 

That was quite the tale: ‘’What about the followers?’’ 

Proudly, Tendou pointed at his chest with his thumb: ‘’The rest of the volleyball team as well as the judo club took care of them. Me, Eita, Reon and Yamagata… ‘’ 

‘’You…killed them?’’ she questioned slowly. 

His red eyes stared ahead as if watching a far, far away scene from the past. 

‘’ Some were killed, but not all of them. Not even their leader, even though Wakatoshi almost finished him…They were made prisoners for a short while and then they were exiled, never to step foot in the prefecture ever again.’’ He finished his story. 

Akari’s gaze went to the Shuryo who was politely nodding and accepting kind words in his bed. 

‘’ He saved us. No one, but him could have defeated that crazy guy. Now, everyone is safe and happy. We all eat. The girls are not harmed anymore. There are rules and I would like to think that we are thriving. ‘’ he added as if trying to make her understand. 

The teen scoffed and turned away: ‘’I still don’t like him. He’s always mean. He forces me to stay here.’’ 

The lanky young man, patted her head: ‘’ There is no better place to be than in Shiratorizawa, little demon~ You are the safest here…And you stole from us.’’ He cooed. 

She threw her hands in the air: ‘’That was months ago! I barely took anything! Have I not paid this debt already?! I have worked here, I’ve shown you the farm, I’ve given you my map…I’ve even saved his life! ‘’ She exclaimed indignantly. 

Chuckling, Satori shook her head from left to right: ‘’Then maybe that’s why we keep you here; you’re just too goddamn fabulous.’’ He joked. 

Pushing him, away, Akari stormed off, pissed while the weird teen laughed.


	8. Away

*End of April 2013* 

Akari sulked in the small, uncomfortable chair every school seemed to have for the students. With her arms crossed, she sunk herself a bit deeper in the furniture. 

‘’If you keep slouching like that, your posture will be affected, and you might develop back problems later.’’ A serious voice informed her. 

The girl turned a bit more away from him with a huff, ignoring him. Why was she even here? The young man was able to walk by himself now, albeit not too quickly. His arm was healing nicely, but his ribs would take longer since they kept moving because of his breathing (according to the medics). And now, she was forced to accompany him even though he could not do much. The Shuryo spent most of his days either in his room or the meeting room, reading notes and watching maps. Sometimes, he would go downstairs to watch his warriors train. 

‘’Why do I have to be here?! Let me go do my things. ‘’ She complained. 

‘’Because of my injuries, I am limited. The tasks I can do are quite lonesome.’’ 

Straightening in her seat, she scowled: ‘’You keep me around…for company?’’ she asked incredulously.

He was always scolding her and mean to her. She never had to wait long to receive a harsh glare her way or a cold rebuke. 

The serious teen raised his head from his work: ‘’I enjoy your presence.’’ 

‘’We don’t even talk…’’ she muttered almost inaudibly. They had just spent hours in total quietness. 

‘’I appreciate the silence.’’ He declared flatly, indicating her he would like to keep things that way. 

********************

*mid May 2013* 

After the incident with the horde of Turned, both the Shuryo of Karasuno and Date Tech decided it would be a good idea to reunite the Territories again. Simply to discuss, to set down common rules and plans in case of another emergency. 

This time, Date Tech was hosting the meeting and again, all the groups were present. However, this time, there were a lot more. Previously, only the Shuryos, their Viceroys and a trusty warrior had been allowed to participate to the reunion. This time, The Shuryos were permitted to be accompanied by 5 people of their choosing since the matters at hand were important. 

This time, Akari had been chosen to be a part of Ushijima’s companions. 

Everyone was present in Date Tech’s gym; the Shuryos all sat in a large circle, their chosen ones standing behind them as they faced the other leaders. A girl was sitting at a desk in the middle, papers in front of her and pen in hands. She would be taken notes and act as a mediator if needed. 

Futakuchi was the first one to speak: ‘’ I thank all of you for coming today; it is an honor to receive you here.’’ The other Shuryos nodded and agreed. ‘’ We all know now after what happened in April, that it is vital that our communities stay united. I believe we can all agree on that. However, I also believe we have more things to discuss. I will let the other Shuryo who organized this meeting speak.’’ 

Daichi Sawamura stood and took his turn to express himself: ‘’Thank you, Futakuchi-san. We are all aware now, that together, we can accomplish much. This is a good first step, but there is a lot more to do. We need to establish common rules and laws for everyone in the prefecture, for our safety. Days ago, Futakuchi and I sent envoys in other Territories with instructions about this meeting. We asked you all to prepare a list of laws you might have thought about, concerns or problems going on right now. Whoever is ready to speak first may go.’’ 

A Niiyama girl rose to her feet; Akari didn’t know if she was the facto leader or official Shuryo since democracy ruled in that Territory: ‘’All is good on our side, but we would’ve like to put in place an emergency system in case of attack. Be it Turned or people.’’ 

Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreement: it would be talked about later. 

Johzenji’s Shuryo, Terushima, stood, a large grin on his face: ‘’Hey my good folk! So…My group has on thing to bring up. One important thing. ‘’ 

Daichi presented the middle of the circle with a open hand: ‘’Go ahead. ‘’ 

Walking there, Yuuji spread his arms wide. Her eyes slid to his people who were snickering. 

‘’ People! After over 2 years of freedom, ‘’ It was known that in Johzenji’s Territory, the people there saw the Change as an opportunity. They partied, drank, fucked, played, partied some more. It never stopped. Apparently, they had even learned to make their own alcohol. They were free spirited and chaotic. Ushijima disliked them strongly; regarding their lack of organization as being irresponsible, as a weakness. ‘’…we encountered a problem. A big problem. ‘’ 

Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of where this was going as Terushima looked at all of them. 

‘’…We ran out of protection…of contraceptives. ‘’ 

Immediately, people around began to chuckle, and cheeks turned red. Yeah…Shiratorizawa had-was encountering the same issue as well.

The yellow-clothed Shuryo snickered too: ‘’I see we’re not the only ones. People: worry no more! Johzenji has found the solution to that!’’ 

‘’What?’’ ‘’how?’’ you found pills?’’ ‘’condoms?’’ ‘’Since when?’’ Questions flew in the air as well as exclamations of surprise. 

Terushima raised his hands to silence them, a proud expression on his face: ‘’ My people, after hours, days of searches, of book reading…has found the answer in an old, herbalist shop! In our magnificent country, we have two plants that can act as contraceptive once it is dried and boiled. Just like tea…We have named it: THE NO-BABY TEA!’’ 

The Johzens present clamored loudly for him while all the others seemed dubious about the new information. 

Raising an index in the air, the young man explained: ‘’We have been using those plants for the last 6 months and none of us is pregnant now! ‘’ 

Oikawa raised his hand: ‘’How does it work?’’ 

‘’Very simple, Seijoh, after the…fun time, the girl drinks the No-Baby Tea. The day after ideally. We encourage every girl who is active to have it a couple times a week, just to be sure.’’ 

The pretty brunet brought a fist under his chin: ‘’…And you’ve had no unwanted pregnancy so far?’’ 

Yuuji shook his head: ‘’Nope! It’s very effective! ‘’ 

Everyone hummed, pleased by this discovery. 

However, Ushijima suddenly stood; the teens around them became immediately quiet. The Shuryo of Shiratorizawa just had this oppressive presence…people always got silent around him, intimidated. 

‘’ Since we are on the subject: I wish to bring something up. I want to instate a new law concerning the matter. ‘’ 

His eagle eyes surveyed everyone around, before speaking again: ‘’ I wanted to propose that couples, everyone in fact, wait until they’re at least 20 of age to have children.’’ He declared seriously. 

The Shiratoris nodded with this statement and Akari knew why now. 

Sugawara, Karasuno’s Viceroy, spoke: ‘’Why this, Ushijima-san?’’ 

‘’Last year, a girl in my group got pregnant. She was 17. She died in a horrible way.’’ He delivered flatly. 

People covered their mouths, some gasped. The white-haired girl looked down; the young woman, Dai Maeda, the warrior who was training her, had explained to her what had happened.   
That girl had gotten pregnant, it was an accident, but her and the boy had decided to raise the kid no matter what. The baby came a month earlier; the girl bled and bled…in terrible pain as the early labor happened. Everyone could hear her screams as she attempted to give birth in the infirmary. 

The unfortunate teen died after hours of suffering. Everyone in Shiratorizawa had been in shock for weeks after that. 

That’s what Maeda-chan said to her and she knew it was the truth. 

‘’This is quite…saddening to hear. It makes sense though and I understand.’’ Daichi said. 

The other Shuryos and Viceroys were nodding quietly. Futakuchi spoke: ‘’Everyone in favor of this law, to wait until to be 20 of age to have children, raise your hand.’’ 

Almost everyone present was holding their hand in the air. Futakuchi turned to the girl taking notes: ‘’Write that down.’’ 

The meeting went on and on, laws were established and created.   
-No attacking other Territories if it’s not justified.  
-Roamers were not to be harmed without reason but welcoming them in one’s Territory depended on the Shuryo’s law.   
-Every Shuryo was free to rule as they deemed fit in their own Territory  
-Shuryos were not to apply their laws to a member of another Territory   
-No children before being 20 years old.   
\- Shuryos had to rule with the best interest of their people in mind 

So far, that’s what the Territories came up with. The reunion was almost done when the Viceroy of Date Tech rose. 

‘’I have something else to bring up. ‘’ 

His Shuryo patted his shoulder: ‘’Go ahead Aone, we’re listening.’’ 

The imposing teen spoke: ‘’ For months now, my cousin, my only family left, has been retained unfairly in Shiratorizawa. Ushijima-san refuses to hear reason and entrust her to me. ‘’ He announced loudly. 

Every gaze switched to the Shuryo in question: ‘’Is this true? ‘’ ‘’You’re keeping a girl prisoner there?’’ ‘’Why?’’ 

Sawamura stood as well :’’Is this man speaking the truth, Ushijima-san?’’ 

Her heart began to beat faster; was this the day she would be free from this place? 

The stoic leader of Shiratorizawa stood: ‘’ It is the truth, but not the whole truth... ‘’ 

Angry, Takanobu moved forward: ‘’You are keeping my cousin in your Territory against her will while both her and myself want her here in Date Tech! ‘’ 

Wakatoshi stepped forth too: ‘’ It is true that I keep his cousin in my Territory and that she doesn’t want to be there. ‘’ he extended a hand toward her and when she attempted to hide behind Tendou, this one pushed her forth into the middle of the place. Shy, even behind her mask, Akari buried her head in her shoulders under everyone’s eyes. ‘’…His cousin is none other than the White Demon. A thief and a trickster that, I am sure, you have all heard about or been victim of.’’ 

People agreed, humming and gasping at her sight. 

Ushijima kept talking, loud and clear, confident: ‘’A year ago, the clever kitsune stole from me and my warriors and escaped us. I put a price on her head for her capture and delivery in my care. You might remember the flyers I had distributed around in the prefecture.’’ 

The teens around nodded. 

‘’One day, Kakugawa’s Shuryo ‘’ he indicated the green clothed leader who had been quiet for the most part of this meeting. ‘’…Brought her to me. Gave her to me in exchange for peace. I agreed to this trade. She had committed a crime against my people and so she paid for it. The White Demon was not part of any group. Could be considered a Roamer at best…And so, applying my law to her is not forbidden or out of place here. Since she had been placed in my custody, Aone-chan is being well taken care of. She is not treated differently from any other member of my community. ‘’ 

It was Oikawa’s turn to stood: ‘’I feel no pity for this little wretch; the White Kitsune readily defended Ushijima- She readily killed one of my warriors to protect his life!’’ 

Seijoh warriors agreed with their leader. 

Takanobu stared at her incredulously: ‘’Is it true? Why did you save his life?’’ 

Without a word, the young girl shrugged; what could she have done? Just look passively as someone gets murdered in front of her? Then hope for the best?

Daichi walked to Aone and placed a hand on his arm: ‘’I am sorry, and I feel for you Aone-san, but Ushijima is right- no law was transgressed here.’’ 

Wakatoshi turned to Date Tech Viceroy: ‘’Indeed…And I tire of having this conversation with you. Your cousin is a Shiratori now. Safe and cared for. You have been told, more than once, that you were allowed to visit. I will hear no more of this.’’ He declared harshly. 

It was Terushima who spoke next: ‘’Did anyone wonder what the White Demon has to say? Do you want to stay in Shiratorizawa?’’ 

She shook her head: ‘’ I want to be with my cousin, Taka…’’ she mumbled feebly, afraid of Ushijima’s reaction. 

The Shuryo glared at her and she took a step back: ‘’Again; it is not for you to decide.‘’ 

Uneasy under the leader’s hard gaze and obvious displeasure, Akari retreated behind the Shiratoris once more. There was a tense, silent moment in the vast room before Daichi clapped his hands together to draw the attention on him. 

‘’Let’s not finish this meeting on a bad note. I also have an announcement to make…’’

Her eyes went to Karasuno; they were all smiling now and a girl among them walked forth, joining Daichi. She was very cute; she had a pretty face and short, brown hair. Now by the Shuryo’s side, the girl grabbed his hand. 

The kind Shuryo took a deep breathe: ‘’Yui and I are getting married; she will become the Lady of Karasuno.’’ 

His people cheered for him and soon, they were joined by Johzenji and finally, by everyone. The couple’s cheeks reddened as the teens applauded and whistled around them. The Shuryos took turn to shake his hand, congratulating him. After that, Sawamura announced they wanted a public ceremony, with every representative of all the Territories present. 

A wedding, in these times…it was great. Eventually, things would have to go back to normal…and that was a good first step. People would get together and have children of their own and life would continue. They had been so relieved when the first people turning 19 had not died or transformed into monsters. The world could keep going after all. Akari’s pale, blue eyes watched the couple; they were obviously in love with each other. They were a cute pair…happy probably. She hoped that one day, she could find something like that. 

That night, once they were back in Shiratorizawa, Akari was alone in her room, clutching her knees to her chest. This time, she had really thought she would be granted her freedom again. If all the Shuryos could not make Ushijima change his mind, no one could help her…The white-haired girl shivered and not only because the school was very cold sometimes; the Shuryo wanted to save the power to heat the dorms where his folk was. In the school, only him and his warriors stayed there. Dejectedly, the girl hid her face in her knees and suddenly jumped when someone knocked on the door. 

Who could it be at this time of the evening? It was well passed 9…Curious, the teen got up and walked to the door, opening it. Her eyes widened and immediately lowered to the ground: ‘’Shuryo…’’ 

‘’Aone-chan.’’ 

Without any more preamble, the serious man entered her room, shutting the door behind him. 

Daring to bring her gaze up, Akari rapidly averted it again: Ushijima didn’t look very happy. Well, he never did; he was always so hard to read, but she could sense it now. The leader was still wearing his purple surcoat, the leather belt around his waist and the leather wrist guards…His day was obviously still not done. He was staring down at her with that look again…like his eyes could see through her, through her thoughts…

‘’What will it take for you to settle? To be happy here?’’ He demanded seriously, out of the blue. 

Her eyes went to his face again, watching him cautiously; she didn’t know what to answer.

The stoic leader took a step toward her: ‘’Today, the little display your cousin put forth… it was quite…annoying. ‘’his hand gripped her chin, lifting her face up: ‘’I will not have a repeat of that. Ever again.’’ 

Disliking the proximity between them, Akari shook his grasp off. 

‘’ I don’t want to be here; I don’t have any friends, family…I wasn’t even going to Shiratorizawa before. It’s far from my home.’’ 

‘’Tendou-kun is your friend, Maeda is your friend…And you honestly only have yourself to blame for that; you make little to no effort in trying to socialize with others.’’ He refuted soundly. 

‘’Tendou-san is not my friend; all he does is bully me and make fun of me all the time. I’m shy- I don’t like talking to people. I just want to be with Taka.’’ She said plaintively. 

The impassive was openly frowning now: ‘’Again; what will it take for you to be happy, here?’’ 

She didn’t know, Akari didn’t believe there was anything in Shiratorizawa she desired…And the girl told him that. The white-haired teen glanced up, her blue eyes finding his golden ones: ‘’I don’t want anything.’’ 

For a long instant, they stared at each other and she could tell the young man was getting agitated. 

‘’You realize that your stay here is a permanent one, do you? You belong to this Territory until I decide otherwise. ‘’He informed her coldly. 

Her head lowered itself again as her heart fell deep into her chest, heavy and painful. Ushijima began to turn and leave, one hand on the door handle. 

‘’ I would recommend you accept this as a fact…and make the best of it. ‘’ He said over his shoulder. ‘’Sleep well, Akari-chan.’’ 

*************

*First week of June 2013* 

After her little conversation with Ushijima, the girl became agitated. Soon after, she started to plot and scheme. The Shuryo, even though he was recovering quickly, was not totally healed; he could not use his right arm properly yet, and his ribs were still painful. He could not ride his horse for more than a few minutes at the time…Which mean an opportunity for her. He could not go himself after her like last time. 

Akari longed to be outside, running and walking all day under the sun while she looked for roots and fruits, while she chased after a hare. To fight with a Turned. To climb on the houses and on abandoned buildings. Sure, the climbing wall in one of Shiratorizawa’s gyms was fun but it was not match to what she could find outside. 

And so, after hours of carefully planning and observing, the white-haired girl, packed her things and prepared herself. She now knew the patterns and schedules of the warriors patrolling the school at night as well as the borders and school premises. After retrieving her maps from the meeting room, Akari grabbed a bow and a few arrows in the armory, swinging it around her chest. In the dead of the night, she put her hood up, tightened her small backpack and sneaked out of the school. Silently, her feet carried her to the borders of the Territory; the girl abruptly crouched behind a thick bush. A warrior passed by, walking tiredly. He never saw her. Akari waited for a good 5 minutes before moving. 

And on the 3rd of June 2013, Akari Aone left Shiratorizawa and left nothing behind but a small note saying she would be back to help with the harvests at the end of September. She would never hear the roar of anger the Shuryo let out when he found said note.

******

After 3 days of traveling, the young woman, after following the coast, found a small, abandoned cottage. Since it was so far from the town, it had probably not been touched since the Change. It was most likely a summer cottage, one used for fishing trips or weekend getaways. The little dwelling was barely visible from the beach as it was surrounded by forest. it used to be blue maybe- it was more like an ashen grey now. The paint was peeling off the wooden planks…Cautiously, the girl approached listening for anyone or Turned. Slowly, her hand reached for the handle; the door was locked. Used to this, the teen searched around and rapidly found a hidden key. If she wanted to live there for a while, breaking a window or forcing the door was not a good idea. 

Upon entering, she noticed the lack or rotten smell; that means no one had left food here before the Change. It truly was a summer house. The fridge was empty, there was no basket full of rotten fruits or veggies…She opened all the shelves; there was a couple cans…canned food would be nice. She was hungry. Akari found fishing rods in one of the closets; she could eat fish then… The bedroom was small, but it had a real bed…She had slept on a futon on the floor for the past year…there was a bookshelf in one corner; the pages of the books were a bit yellow and humid, but it could be read. 

Yes…this place would be nice. A real vacation spot. 

***************

*mid June 2013* 

Tendou snickered when he saw his Shuryo’s expression. 

‘’ what is so funny?’’ the serious man grumbled unhappily as he shoved maps away from him

The redhead chuckled some more: ‘’The little Demon got the best of us…again.’’ 

‘’I will drag her back here myself and keep her under lock and key for the next decade!’’ He growled. 

His Viceroy patted his arm: ‘’Don’t be this angry; she was just upset about her not getting her way with her cousin…And she left a note; Aone-chan is coming back. We only have to be patient and wait until September. ‘’ He reminded him. 

‘’If she thinks I will let her run for this long…’’ 

Satori couldn’t help but think that his friend seemed a little bit obsessed with the White Demon…Ever since he laid eyes on her on that faithful day on the bridge….And even since he had removed that kitsune mask himself to stare into those frightened pale, blue eyes. The man had not let her far from him ever since. 

******

*Last week of June 2013* 

Akari had been terribly nervous at first, worried that purple warriors would show up at her door anytime. That every time she was out fishing or hunting (attempting to) someone would fall on her. Every break of a twig had her alerted and tensed…But that was before. Now, she was well settled in her new beach living style. Everyday, she walked on the deserted beach, her toes wriggling in the sand. Every day, she swam in the ocean. Everyday, she sunbathed…That was the big life. She was never too hungry because of the fish. There were a few berries to be found in the forest around. Roots and stems. The girl was even able to catch a rabbit. Once. 

The white-haired teen rolled on her stomach in the sand and sighed, deposing her chin on her forearm: she was very happy now. Her skin was tanned, her hair whiter…she felt relaxed and sleep came easy to her at night. However, it had been almost a full month since her departure(escape) from Shiratorizawa. Almost a full month since she had talked to another person. There was not even any Turned here…safe for the two she had met in the forest in the beginning and promptly killed. 

Loneliness was slowly settling in and her time with the Shiratoris had made her…more social? Her days there were filled with people; during meal times, during training, when Ushijima decided to drag her with him…Akari longed for company in the last days. She stared at the ocean; no one would want her in their Territory right now…The teen was sure the Leader of Shiratorizawa was looking for her and that people knew he was looking for her. Like last time, he might even had distributed flyers… she wouldn’t be surprised if there was a price on her head again…other Territories could very well be searching for her at the moment, trying to gain Ushijima’s favors. 

Who would accept her right now? 

******

*July 2013* 

She had watched them for a day or two now and the girl knew now was the time or never to make an appearance. 

Hesitantly, Akari shuffled on her butt toward the extremity of the branch she was sitting on. Once in the desired spot, she held on with her hands and let herself slide backward toward the ground, flipping back and landing in a crouch in front of Terushima Yuji, who was resting against the tree. Apparently taking a nap in the middle of the day. No protection, no warriors with him, not even his Viceroy…The Johzens truly were a different species. It had been easy to enter their school premises…their Territory even more; the lack of organization here was almost careless. 

Surprised, the young man abruptly sat straight, sending yellow hair in front of his eyes. His hand was on the knife at his belt, but his shoulders relaxed when he realized she wasn’t a Turned. 

‘’Well, well, well…what do we have here?’’ He grinned at her. 

To put him at ease, Akari sat crossed legged, lowering herself to his level. Calmly, she placed her hands over her knees, showing her lack of aggression.   
He leaned back against the tree, replacing his hair: ‘’ You know… a lot of people are looking for you. ‘’ 

‘’I imagine.’’ 

‘’So, it speaks…what are you doing here little Kitsune?’’ 

Embarrassed, she rubbed her nape, glad the mask could hide her red cheeks: ‘’I…I…Have been alone for over a month.’’ 

The Shuryo nodded: ‘’Probably since you haven’t been found and that Ushijima is still raving mad about it. ‘’ 

Upon hearing this, her head sunk into her shoulders; aie…she would get in trouble. 

‘’He came here, you know…asking if we had seen you. You got nerve, Demon- I’ll grant you that. ‘’  
Silently, she nodded. 

‘’…but you still haven’t told me why you were here?’’ he questioned again. 

‘’I…’’ She decided to just be honest about it. ‘’…I was lonely. ‘’ she admitted in a small voice. 

Chuckling, the leader crossed his arms behind his head: ‘’Ah. Yeah…I guess everyone, even the White Demon, needs company from time to time.’’ 

She nodded again. ‘’Yes…but I wanted to see you first…I don’t want to put you in a tough place. ‘’ 

‘’Hum…how considerate of you- I don’t mind having you here. Everyone has the right to their freedom! You are no different! ‘’ He exclaimed. 

That’s why she had come here; he had been the only one to ask about her opinion during the meeting in May. No one else but him had questioned her about what she wanted. 

‘’You won’t tell Shiratorizawa?’’ 

He shook his head: ‘’Nu-uh. You’re good here. This place, my Territory, is a haven for anyone. We welcome everyone who wants to have fun! Life is too short for rules even more so now!’’ 

Abruptly, he jumped to his feet, startling her. Yuuji held a hand toward her: ‘’How about I give you a tour?’’


	9. Consequences

*July 2013* 

She had spent the entire first day with the Shuryo of Johzenji; these people were insane. Anarchy ruled here…but the anarchy had… a system? The way Terushima explained things to her was that for two days, everyone just did whatever the hell they wanted, but the next two days, they were doing tasks. 

It went like : party, drink, sleep, have fun, play outside, drink again, spend time with your loved ones.  
Then: Clean, trim the garden, water the garden, hunt, repair the clothing, make weapons, patrol the Territory…

2 days of fun and then 2 days of work. 

Akari didn’t know if that was truly functional, but his people seemed to be happy. It was certainly more fun here than in Shiratorizawa…the first day, Terushima had dragged her around, showing her this and that. She had played softball with them, they went swimming, they had a small, friendly archery competition…The girl had arrived during the second day of ‘fun time’; her timing had been good. She even got to take a car ride, A CAR RIDE! How long has it been since she was in a car? Cars were practically unusable now; thousands of adults had died instantly while driving on the road. The streets were almost all blocked by cars… A dead driver at the wheel. Highways could not be used for long. Towns’ roads were filled with cars left and right…some were even flipped.

Honestly, the white-haired girl didn’t have this much in so long. People here were relaxed, they laughed a lot, joked… It was nice to be with the Johzens. She then helped them with their chores and now, they were back to the first day of ‘fun’.

Currently, she was on the school roof with the Shuryo; they were leaning against the metallic fence up there. The pair was watching the sun setting. 

‘’Could I…see your face?’’ The blond suddenly asked as he turned toward her.

After almost 4 days here, it was normal he was curious. Akari didn’t mind- she kept the mask on by habit since it had been important before to keep her anonymity. Now, not so much since gone were her days of thievery. Shrugging, the girl removed it and held it by her side; Yuuji’s cheeks reddened slightly. Akari didn’t know if she was beautiful, but people had described her as ‘cute’ before, as ‘doll-like’. Her pale blue eyes were large and expressive, and her heart shaped face always made her look a bit younger than she truly was. Her white eyebrows arching in a smooth curve and her small nose did nothing to help. 

The Shuryo abruptly twisted away with a cough to clear his throat: ‘’You-you’re pretty.’’ 

Cocking her head to the side in curiosity, Akari observed him: ‘’Thanks.’’ 

An instant passed and all of sudden, is usual charming behavior was back: ‘’Tonight.’’

‘’ Tonight what?’’ 

His deep brown eyes stared at her: ‘’Sleep with me.’’ 

The girl blinked a few times, taken aback: ‘’ Are you…asking me to have sex with you?‘’ she questioned, uncertain.

He nodded.

It was funny how he just asked that like he was talking about the weather…It spoke volume about how the Johzens lived. 

She stared at him: ‘’Why?’’

It was his turn to be surprised: ‘’Why what? Like…why you should sleep with me?’’ 

She nodded. 

Terushima scratched his head: ‘’Uh…Because it’s fun? Nice? ‘’ 

‘’Is it?’’ 

She knew…absolutely nothing about sex. When the Change happened, she had been thirteen. Her parents had not even given The Talk yet at that time… After that, she spent over a year alone. Sure, she heard boys and girls talking about it in ushered voices. The teen had a general idea about it, she was aware that it was an act of intimacy, something pleasant, if what she had heard was true. Touching was involved as well as a certain notion of love. Children could result from that. She recalled having seen older girls going to Ushijima’s room at night…He was the only one inhabiting the 4th floor of the academy; sometimes she was wandering the hallways late in the evening when she was unable to sleep…The same two girls, once in a while, were sneaking on his floor and then to the Shuryo’s room. Akari assumed they were not visiting him at these late hours for advice or to share a cup of tea…Were they invited there, summoned? Or were they going because they wanted to? The White Demon had no idea… Ushijima certainly didn’t treat them differently from anyone else; not a spared glance, a smile or any form of affection were given to them during the day or when they were near him…Those two girls didn’t seem to be his girlfriends or whatever. The nature of their relations was unknown to her. 

Something clicked in the young man’s mind: ‘’Oh! I see… you’re a virgin. Forget I asked anything- I don’t touch virgins!’’ he hastily declared. 

A virgin…was that the word? She was turning 16 next week and she had not even kissed a boy yet. 

Curious about the issue, Akari kept pushing for answers: ‘’Why?’’ 

The leader appeared to be a bit uncomfortable: ‘’Eeehhh…Well, the first time, it’s not pleasant for the girl. I don’t want to hurt a chick. ‘’ 

She nodded: ‘’I see.’’ 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Akari began to frown; a horse was entering the school premises, mounted by a rider wearing purple who was not even stopped by anyone. The girl stiffened, but Terushima patted her shoulder: ‘’Don’t worry. ‘’ 

As the horse trotted closer, Akari scowled deepened; it was Tendou. 

With questions in her eyes, she twisted toward Yuuji: ‘’…?’’ 

He appeared to understand because he began explaining: ‘’He comes here often.’’ 

‘’Why?’’ 

‘’ His lover is here. You never wondered why Ushijima never attacked us? He despises us and how we live- we’re not as strong as Shiratorizawa: we could not win against him…Why do you think he never invaded this Territory?’’ 

Her eyes went back to the redhead in the front yard: ‘’Satori-kun.’’ 

Terushima nodded. 

Hum. It made sense…Once a week, Tendou was always disappearing somewhere for a full day or two. So…his…girlfriend was here? It was known that Wakatoshi had a strong distaste for the Johzens and their ways…But if the girl Satori liked lived here…he would prevent his Shuryo from attacking the place for sure. 

While she did the math, Yuuji explained further: ‘’ The girl is not my Viceroy, but she’s third in command here. All the other girls listen to her and she’s a good warrior. I’ve lost count of how many Turned she’s killed…Tendou is high ranked; Aimi is high ranked… It’s like a hidden peace treaty between our two Territories. ‘’ 

‘’I understand…And I should go. If Tendou sees me here, he won’t keep it from Ushijima. You will be in trouble.’’ 

The blond patted her shoulder again: ‘’Maybe it would be best, but feel free to visit anytime!’’ 

Akari put her mask back in place: ‘’Thank you for your hospitality; I had…a lot of fun.’’ 

She turned to leave toward the edge of the roof but stopped: ‘’…I have another question before I go.’’ 

‘’Shoot.’’ 

‘’When are Daichi and Yui getting married?’’ Akari asked. 

She admired Daichi very much and since she had seen the couple together…Even more so. They were quite the pair and she had been excited about that wedding. 

Terushima rubbed his chin: ‘’hum…in three days I think.’’

Silently, the girl nodded and swung a leg over the edge before gripping the pipe there and letting herself slowly slide down two stories lower to finally land on the ground. 

******

The night just before the wedding, Akari deposed her gift for the husband and wife to be on the front steps of Karasuno with a simple note on it. Determined, she had risked her life to get that present. She had to killed a few Turned and to avoid anyone. Akari went ‘shopping’ in one of the fancy, abandoned malls in the heart of Sendai. She had searched for something adequate to give the couple. 

And she had found something. 

For Yui, her eyes had immediately caught on a woman coat, with the hood bordered with fox fur. Orange and black fur, perfectly fitting for the Lady of Karasuno. Daichi was another matter. She didn’t really know what to offer him…So she opted for a simple notebook and a fountain pen with ink. The cover was in leather to imitate older versions of it; she hoped he would like it. 

Right now, she sat high in a tree, hidden by leaves as she surveyed the ceremony from afar. Idly, she wondered who was officiating the whole thing; she was pretty sure all the priests were dead… All the big schools were present, and it was truly touching. Yui Michimiya was wearing a white dress and everything…Akari sighed and placed her chin in her hand; they were truly made for each other. 

She shuddered when she saw Daichi take Ushijima aside to speak to him; her Shuryo became furious a couple seconds later. She knew Sawamura told him about the gift. Akari wasn’t very eager to face the stoic man once she would go back to Shiratorizawa…  
******  
A while later, Oikawa Tooru announced he would marry one of the leaders of Niiyama. She didn’t know who; democracy ruled there. 6 girls were in charge in Niiyama Territory, working as a council and voting the laws and decisions together. Niiyama and Aoba Johsai were creating an alliance.  
******

*End of August 2013* 

This week she had a strange encounter. The girl was walking far west of the prefecture, well away from Sendai when she fell on…a group? A…pack? Of…Kids. 

Kids…they were all of them together 15…they were maybe aged from 9 to 13…These little… goblins attacked her! For no reason! Those kids were half wild at this point and Akari didn’t how they had survived. They were dirty, thin, their clothes were discolored and worn out. 

They had bows, knives, spears… some had masks, weird…decorations attached to them. 

True, little wildlings. 

Akari barely got away with her life! What has started as a simple, exploratory walk, ended up in a chase to avoid death. She would have to speak about them to Karasuno…maybe even Ushijima… 

On her way back to her small cottage, her nest, as she liked to think of it, the white-haired teen was left musing. About those children. About her own situation… The green of the leaves was changing, it was getting slightly colder…it would be September soon. She was aware she had to go back eventually and face the impassive Shuryo.  
Xxxxxx

*First week of September 2013* 

Her backpack tightly strapped against her form, her mask on, Akari was crouching on a high branch of a tree. She watched Shiratorizawa Academy; she watched young women outside working in the garden. She watched the warriors patrolling the borders… The white-haired girl let out a shaky sigh; not yet. 

******  
*Second week of September, 2013* 

The teen opted for a more…subtle approach. Just a bit before dawn, Akari sneaked in, avoiding Shiratori guards and unwanted gazes. The girl tip-toed into the hallways and silently traveled into the mess hall. Unsured, the white-haired teen sat at one of the cafeteria tables and waited. She saw the girls and boys coming in a bit later to prepare the first meal of the day, which would be served around 8. 

They did not even notice her as she quietly sat in the dark in a corner of the spacious room. As time went by, people started to get in; some gasped, some simply threw confused glances her way…When it was time, Akari stood and walked toward the waiting line, hungry. She was able to feed herself well enough on her own…but she missed rice and bread. A lot. 

The other teens around stared…a lot. It started to make her uneasy. The kitchen attendants sent her strange looks and hesitantly served her meal. Going back to her little corner, which had been her spot previously, months ago. Eagerly, She began eating all the while keeping an eye on her surroundings. All of sudden, a warrior appeared in the cafeteria and his eyes soon landed on her. The young man abruptly stopped and scrambled away. 

That was it. 

That teen was running right to Ushijima for sure… Akari had hoped she would be able to finish her meal…not today. Ah…she would finish her bread at least. 

Not two minutes later, the Shuryo was storming into the mess hall his head turning left and right looking for her, only wearing pants and a simple T-shirt. No surcoat, no leather protection or weapons… Akari swallowed with difficulty as she watched the imposing man marching toward her. 

As soon as he was close enough, his booming yet low voice erupted in the air around: ‘’how dare you eat at this table like-like…’’ He slammed his hand hard on the table: ‘’…Like you just went for a few hours stroll!’’ 

This was worse than what she had imagined…the girl had tried to prepare herself by thinking about all the possible scenarios…she wasn’t ready for that. Ushijima grabbed her by the scruff; her feet were barely touching the floor. The man was already dragging her out of the room… she felt like a kitten being carried away by its mother. Scolded for having done something she shouldn’t have. 

‘’I can walk…’’ She muttered almost inaudibly. 

His hand tightened on her nape and she winced, choosing to remain quiet and docile until he decided to put her down. Which happened not long after. 

The serious young man shoved her in the room that had been hers and closed the door behind them. Akari couldn’t stop herself from cowering in front of him; the Leader was furious. His usual frown was more pronounced. His nostrils were flared. The grim line of his mouth was turned down and the girl noticed he was letting the hairs on his chin grow. The darker patch there made him look older and even more serious if that was possible. 

He began to pace in front of her: ‘’Give me a good reason now to not confine you here, to not punish you, to not…’’ He trailed off, taking a shaky breath. 

Intimidated and scared, the white-haired teen only looked down, wriggling her hands together.

‘’Speak! ‘’ He ordered harshly. 

Akari didn’t utter a word and kept avoiding his eyes. 

Ushijima stepped closer: ‘’You’ve been gone for months. We searched for you. ‘’ he growled accusingly. 

‘’I left a note…it said I would come back in September…And I’m back, no?’’ she whispered hesitantly. 

The cold fire in his golden irises told her he wasn’t accepting this excuse. 

‘’ You think I keep you here for fun? Being out there is dangerous! The Turned, strangers, packs of wilds dogs…Not to mention you could get injured! And on top of that you have to find food!’’ he growled as he bent over her flinching form. ‘’The world is not safe for a girl alone out there!’’ 

‘’I know I’m not strong like you or a good warrior like Maeda-chan…but I am fast. I know my way out there…more than anyone in here. ‘’ She explained in a small voice. 

Her mask was still half on, resting on her forehead, and the Shuryo fully removed it, his eyes hard as he scowled down on her: ‘’This is exactly why I’m keeping you here. The first time you were in this place…you were so scared and distrustful. Like…like a wild animal. You stayed away from everyone…didn’t talk to anyone for so long…like we were dangerous; like we would hurt you. You couldn’t-you can’t share a room in the dorms-you can’t sleep. ‘’ 

‘’What…does it have to do with anything?’’ She asked, confused.  
The stoic young man didn’t answer and just stared and suddenly, Akari got it. He had been afraid that if she went out there by herself for a long time…she would become…wild again? Like he had said… But She wasn’t an animal. 

Ushijima straightened, his severe gaze pinning her in place: ‘’ I am furious, disappointed. You will be punished. ‘’ 

On his words, he turned and left the room, locking the door as he shut it.


	10. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back...sorry for the wait- I'm a grad student and well...I'm busy :'D

*September 2013* 

They kept her locked in her ‘bedroom’ for 4 days now…An unknown warrior brought her food twice a day…she had accessed to water in the washroom…Akari knew there would be consequences…but being imprisoned this long? She banged her head against the window, looking outside dejectedly; she had traded her freedom for this? The white-haired girl let out a whine and rolled away from the window ledge. 

She lied down on the futon on the floor but sadly, she had slept so much the first two days that now, napping seemed impossible. Neither Dai and Satori came to visit her…she didn’t know if it was because they were angry at her or if it was an order from the Shuryo. The day went by, she watched the sun move in the sky; it was now setting. 

Out of the blue, she heard rustling at the door, and she sat up on her bed. The door opened and Ushijima appeared, serious and imperturbable as always. 

Akari looked down. 

He stared at her, his eyes cold and focused: ‘’Up.’’ 

Slowly, the girl did, waiting for his next command. 

The leader joined his hands behind his back: ‘’You are not to be trusted; you made that very clear. ‘’ 

‘’Shuryo-‘’ 

A single glare shut her up and had her hunching her shoulders: ‘’ You are not above leaving in the middle of the night like some thief and I can’t have a warrior follow you at all time. Using a good fighter for this is…a waste. ‘’

The girl kept avoiding his eyes, silently listening. 

‘’ From now on, you will stay with me.’’ He stated. 

Her head perked up as a confused expression emerged on her face. Her eyes were questioning him without a word. 

‘’During the day, it will be as it was before; you will do your chores- which will be doubled, train with the warriors, or shadow me. ‘’ he began to explain. 

Twice as much work? She deflated a bit.

‘’At night, you will reside in my quarters. As I said, I can’t spare a warrior for you.’’ 

Uncomfortably, she shifted on her feet: ‘’Stay…with…you? At night?...I can’t sleep with someone around…’’ she mumbled, ill-at-ease. 

The man stepped closer as if to make a point: ‘’Yes, and previously, you were allotted a room for yourself; a privilege you no longer have. ‘’ He announced harshly. 

Akari remained silent, unsure on what to do with this information. The Shuryo did not even like her; why would he want to share a room with her? She knew she didn’t want that… his presence only was enough to make her squirm; she wouldn’t be at ease ever…she would be constantly stressed and nervous. He only had to look at her to make her want to vanish! When he noticed she wouldn’t answer, he sighed: ‘’Your things have already been moved to my quarters on the 4th floor. Follow me.’’ 

The leader headed out and without another option, the white-haired teen trailed after him like a chastised puppy. A couple minutes later, they arrived at his room and as his eyes traveled around while they stood near the entrance, she noticed not much as changed. Previously, he had desks stacked over each others, creating a private corner for where he slept. It was still there but a futon had been added in the opposite corner of the same wall. As well as an extra dresser that had not been there the last time she had been in this room. She spotted her backpack on the futon; it lied there with a couple of folded blankets. 

The man was watching her closely without a word when he pointed at a door on their left: ‘’This is a bathroom; there is a shower and a sink. Feel free to use it at any time. ‘’ 

Akari only shuffled on her feet awkwardly. 

‘’Don’t you have anything to say?’’ 

Briefly, she glanced at him before gluing her eyes to the floor: ‘’Would you…reconsider? I-I don’t think I should be here…Shuryo.’’ She muttered weakly. 

His frowned deepened: ‘’No- I will not reconsider. ‘’ he stated flatly. He pointed at what would be her bed with his chin: ‘’You may install yourself.’’

Hesitantly, the White Demon headed toward the futon on the floor and knelt there, rummaging through her bag. They had not touched anything…only her notebook. They took it…again. The girl looked at the Shuryo over her shoulder with an accusing frown; he immediately knew what that was about and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and the next instant he was waving her book in front of him. 

‘’Interesting notes you added in there…but I have questions.’’ 

‘’Notes I could have explained to you if you had asked; you would not have questions right now.’’ She grumbled. 

At her attitude, the leader narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly glanced away: ‘’Sorry…’’ 

He beckoned her closer and Akari hesitantly moved toward his desk; the serious young man indicated the chair in front of it: ‘’sit.’’ 

She did and waited while Ushijima searched through her little notebook. Placing it open to face her, he pointed at a specific place on one of the maps: ‘’What is that ‘x’? It wasn’t there last time…and it’s far. Also, you mentioned children? What was that?’’ 

Her finger traced a line on the paper around the ‘x’ : ‘’ It’s dangerous there; there are Turned traveling constantly…from north to south and then south to north…they follow animals and they stay together. ‘’ She flipped through her books to a poor drawing she made of one of the wild kids: ‘’ I was attacked by this,’’ Akari moved the pages again toward the map: ‘’There. ‘’ 

The Shuryo tilted his head curiously: ‘’You got attacked…by children?’’ 

Vigorously, she nodded: ‘’ Yes…they’re a group…they’re quite young…I’m not sure how they survived- they must be a smart bunch; but they’re wild now. I tried speaking and they didn’t listen.’’ She explained. 

The leader seemed to ponder on this for a while, a frown on his face: ‘’This is quite…peculiar. ‘’ 

Uncomfortably, Akari shuffled on her seat: ‘’I was thinking…we could help them…maybe get them here-‘’ 

The serious man in front of her straightened: ‘’-It’s out of question. ‘’he cut in decisively. 

‘’But-‘’ ‘’-but nothing; that place is out of my Territory and I am mostly certain they will not come without a fuss. I will not risk the wellbeing of my people over some wild kids.’’ 

The white-haired girl looked down and shrugged dejectedly: ‘’I only thought we could help….it would do good to Shiratorizawa’s image to be seen as…benevolent… For a change…’’ 

Daring to glance up, the teen froze; Ushijima was burning her alive with his harsh stare: ‘’ For a change? ‘’

Knowing her words had been the wrong ones, the girl wished she could disappear when the man rose from his chair, planting his hands on the desk in front of him: ‘’Shiratorizawa is the most powerful Territory in Miyagi; we have the strongest warriors, the largest lands and others are aware of that. We don’t need to be kind for show, for anything!’’ he grounded out. ‘’We could invade and take what we want from any Territory and I am not ordering it; that is benevolent enough!’’ 

‘’I understand Shuryo…I didn’t mean to insult you…’’ She whispered as she clutched the sides of her seat and avoided his eyes. 

‘’Get out of here.’’ He commanded coldly. 

Hastily, she rose and rapidly trotted away but as she reached for the door handle, Akari stopped her movement: ‘’Hum…to go where?’’ 

As if just remembering that she was now residing here with him, the leader grumbled tiredly and sild a hand over his face. 

xxxxxx

She couldn’t sleep. Her head turned toward where the stoic leader was resting on his side of the stacked desks. It was like being in the same room with a tiger or another predator of the kind. Her guard couldn’t be let down. It made her feel nervous and sleep would not come to her. They went to bed hours ago…the pair had awkwardly gotten ready for bed, taking turn to use the small bathroom in the Shuryo’s quarters. As it was still summer, it was quite warm and the man was now resting above his covers in sweatpants only, exposing his bare chest to the moonlight. And her eyes…Her cheeks heated up.

She needed sleep…Hesitantly, Akari grabbed her pillow and rose to her feet to tip toe toward the door; she could go lie down anywhere…

‘’Where are you going?’’ a gruff voice asked her. 

Startled, the teenager jumped a bit; was he not sleeping!? How had he heard her??

‘’I can’t sleep…’’ she mumbled. 

The serious young man leaned up on his elbows: ‘’Why? ‘’ 

Frustrated, the white-haired girl clenched her fists: ‘’ You know why! I can’t sleep with you here! ‘’ 

He ignored her words and repeated his question: ‘’Where were you going?’’ 

She shrugged: ‘’I don’t know…anywhere but this room.’’  
She couldn’t see very well as it was the middle of the night, but Akari could just tell he was sporting a frown right now: ‘’ Go back to bed.’’ 

‘’But-‘’ ‘’-but nothing. When you’ll be tired enough, you will fall asleep. Do not disturb my rest anymore.’’ He ordered coldly. 

Low spirited, she shuffled back to her bed and curled up there knowing very well she might not sleep at all this night. 

Xxxxxx

‘’Loooook~ at these shiny, whiter white hair, ‘’ A hand slid into her thick mane, ‘’ the tan, those rosy cheeks! ‘’ Her face was squished between long fingers. ‘’ Someone had a good summer, apparently~’’ The lanky red head sang-song. 

Akari tried to push him away, in vain, as the young man hugged her tightly to his chest: ‘’We were worried sick, lil Demon~’’ He chanted dramatically.

‘’I’m fine.’’ She mumbled against his front, giving up on getting free. 

‘’Let her go, Satori-kun. ‘’ The fierce woman sat near them with her food: ‘’We’re happy to have you back, Aone-chan.’’ Maeda said. 

The tall redhead let go of her and they all sat down at the table; Akari leaned a cheek in her palm and pouted: ‘’Why you didn’t come to see me earlier? ‘’ She grumbled dejectedly, speaking of the four days she spent alone in ‘jail’. 

Dai Maeda patted her head: ‘’We were not allowed to. You were being punished for bailing on us for almost three months, remember?’’ she scolded. 

Akari’s cheeks heated up and she glared at her meal: ‘’I just…wanted some time by myself… outside…’’

‘’ If you wanted time outside, you should have asked me. ‘’ A profound rumble said on their right. 

Ushijima appeared, a reproachful look in his eyes; he took his place in front of her and the white-haired girl avoided his stare. The serious man gazed down at her: ‘’I would have organized a monitored outing…so perhaps, you would not have gone on a three months long, evasive… stroll.’’ 

Her head buried itself in her shoulders: ‘’I said I was sorry…’’ 

Satori circled her shoulders and shook her from left to right: ‘’Cut her some slack, Oh Great Leader.’’ 

‘’I will not.’’ 

The younger girl sighed and pushed the food around in her plate. Ushijima pointed at her meal: ‘’Eat; you need it… and you have many chores to do, if you remember.’’ 

As if she needed to be reminded of that. Quickly, Akari stuffed a few mouthful of rice and fish in her mouth before standing and leaving the older teens. Mentally grumbling, the 16 years old made her way toward where the tasks for the week were posted. She looked at the schedule and indeed, she had twice as much chores as she usually did, barely having any breaks. Not in the mood for this, her shoulders sagged, and she headed toward the kitchens to get started on the dishes.  
What a load of bull crap… And on top of that, she had almost not slept at all…Her life was hell. 

Xxxxxx  
*Last week of September, 2013* 

The past two weeks had been hard on her…The Shuryo was running her down to the bones with her doubled chores, training and following him around. All the while, depriving her of good sleep with his presence at night. Akari couldn’t shake the nervous feeling his proximity was creating and therefor she wasn’t sleeping very well. 

She had lost count of how many evenings where she had just the strength left the crawl on her futon in her little corner and pass out there without even getting dinner. She would slowly get up the morning after, a lot earlier than she normally would, only to find an apple or a bowl of plain rice near her bed. The other times, she would get awaken by Ushijima, who always expected her to be ready within the next ten minutes, dressed and alert for breakfast. 

The white-haired girl swore he enjoyed torturing her. Why would he do this otherwise? She got it- he was pissed she had left and that he had not been able to find her all summer…and then? She was back, no? Why go through all the trouble? 

Currently, Her eyes couldn’t focus on the sentences in front her; she kept re-reading the same paragraph again and again. She closed the book (one she had gotten-borrowed from the school library…Their leader insisted on keeping the system working as it was Before; all books borrowed had to be returned within two weeks and there were even fines to pay if you were late!) and deposed it near by but far enough from the candle she was using for light.

The teenager clutched her knees to her chest and glanced at the Shuryo who was writing something at his desk. 

‘’Why do you hate me?’’ She questioned out loud, afraid but determined to know. 

The man stopped writing and slowly looked up from his work; he seemed surprised: ‘’ Why do you believe I hate you?’’ 

She refrained from rolling her eyes: ‘’ You put a price on my head, you’ve imprisoned me twice now and you keep me in your Territory even though I don’t want to be here, you make me work like a slave and you’re always angry at me…You make me live in this room even though it prevents me from sleeping…’’ Akari trailed off.  
And she could think of many other things…

The serious leader stared at her: ‘’I do not hate you. You stole from me-‘’ 

‘’-stop it.’’ She cocked her head: ‘’…I barely took anything from you and that was over a year ago…’’ 

He deposed his pen and reclined back in his seat: ‘’All of what you just said…It’s for your own safety. How many times do we need to have this conversation?’’ 

She looked away. 

‘’…And your workload is heavier now as a consequence of you leaving for almost three months.’’ He explained calmly. 

‘’ Why do you keep me here? I can’t sleep. I want my room back.’’ She pushed. 

His usual frown deepened: ‘’because I can’t trust you. And no.’’ 

She huffed and smirked, feeling brave all of sudden: ‘’…you must be upset then…Because I never see or hear you leave this room at night.’’ 

It was his turn to tilt his head: ‘’What do you mean?’’ 

Akari watched her nails with feigned interest: ‘’ There were two girls, two pretty girls often coming to your room…One time it was one of them…sometimes the other…I haven’t seen them once since I sleep in here…and I know you didn’t leave at night so…’’

For the first time since she knew him, the girl saw his cheeks turning a deep red, flush with embarrassment. Ushijima gulped down audibly: ‘’How do you know of this?’’ 

She shrugged, feeling proud of herself for once that she had the upper hand in their conversation: ‘’Sometimes I couldn’t sleep at night…And I noticed these girls going to the 4th floor…you’re the only one living on this floor...’’ 

However, the satisfaction she was experiencing right now abruptly left when she saw the young man’s expression change. He no longer appeared flustered as he stared at her: ‘’ Are you offering a solution to that problem, then?’’ He stood and Akari swore her heart stopped beating as she froze. Ushijima made his way toward her while she hastily stumbled on her feet. ‘’Is this why you are bringing this up?’’ 

No; she had brought that up so he would consider letting her go back to her room…She knew nothing of...those intimate intricacies.

She wanted to disappear here and now; her chin was lifted, and hard, golden eyes were piercing her. Her knees were on the verge of shaking: ‘’ Do not speak of matters you cannot handle.’’ He delivered coldly as he lightly pushed her face away. 

The girl let out a wavering breath, one she had been holding in for a while now; how could she have thought having the upper hand with him?  
xxxxxx  
*8th of October 2013*

They had a long month of September with all the work the harvests brought. Lots of field tasks, lots of trading with others, traveling and it still wasn’t done…However, right now, it wasn’t what was occupying her mind-Akari could feel the electricity in the air; something was about to happen; the Shiratoris were fidgety and whispering among them. It’s been going on all day…And again, she wasn’t aware of what was going on…but again, the White Demon tended to hang by herself, keeping away from others. 

The girl was in the garden, picking up veggies when someone appeared, shouting for them: ‘’It’s starting! Everyone come!’’ 

Excited, all the Shiratoris around her hurried away and toward the school, leaving her there to stare at them confusedly. Unsure, Akari left the basket of vegetables there and followed them inside. She could hear shouts as she approached the school. No one was in the hallways, she couldn’t hear anyone on the upper floors…

The yells and noise led her toward the gym; her eyes widened. The girl was curtained every Shiratoris were here. Carving her way through the crowd to better see what was going on, Akari made her way toward the middle of the gymnasium. 

As usual, the Shuryo was sitting on his throne on the stage, surrounded by some of his most loyal warriors and Viceroy. 

An older teen, one of the warriors if she recalled correctly, was standing in front of him. They were staring at each other; the white-haired girl shuffled uncomfortably on her feet…no one did that. No one could just stare at Ushijima like that. 

Lightly, Akari elbowed the person beside her: ‘’ What’s going on?’’ She whispered. 

The boy on her right shrugged: ‘’I don’t know the whole story, but this guy was friend with Yuki-‘’  
‘’-who’s Yuki?’’ 

Her comrade rubbed the back of his neck: ‘’The teen who was sentenced to death last November.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’ 

She remembered now… She had not known his name…the boy who raped a girl.

‘’Yeah…He was friend with that guy…He’s one of the strongest warriors and one of the oldest people too…He was pissed Yuki was killed...Thought it wasn’t fair. ‘’ He turned back his head toward their leader: ‘’He just challenged Ushijima for leadership.’’ 

Her eyebrows shot up: challenging Ushijima? For real? Was he dumb? It was her turn to look at the young men in the center of everyone’s attention. 

‘’ Like…he wants to fight him?’’ she questioned again. 

The boy nodded: ‘’Yes…and if he wins, he’ll become Shuryo. ‘’ 

‘’And if he doesn’t?’’ 

‘’If Ushijima doesn’t kill him…He’s gonna be exiled.’’ 

She frowned; Akari was aware that it was written somewhere among the other laws here that the Shuryo could be challenged at any time…but she thought…maybe politically? Like…by votes?! The girl recalled Satori telling the story of how Wakatoshi came to be the leader here…by defeating the previous Shuryo in single combat. 

Apparently, they kept the …tradition. 

Suddenly, Ushijima rose to his feet and the challenger stepped forward: ‘’Get down from your all-mighty pedestal and face me, Wakatoshi-kun!’’ this one grounded out. 

The mob oh-ed and made place for the two men, creating a large circle around them as the Shuryo stepped down to his adversary’s level. 

The brunet stared hard at the slightly smaller teen: there was not an ounce of fear or doubts in his eyes: ‘’I accept your challenge.’’


End file.
